


The Mischevous Twins

by KorenHaze



Series: Avengers and Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorenHaze/pseuds/KorenHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy had twins got married and have another child on the way. But what happens when theirs a prophecy that could change everything about their and Thor and Jane lives too? What happens when a special Avenger falls for a demigod? Some Thor/ Jane action</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so I apologize for grammar errors.

Our names are Tristan and Lux Lokison we're the kids of Loki odison and Darcy Lewis. Yep that's our parents. Our dad tried to take over our moms planet. He was defeated by our uncle Thor and his mighty friends. Our mom worked for Jane foster who fell in love with Thor. "Tristan get on with the story already!" "Ok ok." Our mother was to keep watch over our father they fell madly in love did something's and here we are. "Allfather Trist that's not what I meant." chuckle "I know." Anyway we grew up faster than normal children technically we are supposed to be 10 but we're actually 16 but know we age like normal people. Our parents got married. Darcy became immortal and the goddess of electricity and mischief. Not too long after Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane got married and had a kid. Aunt Jane became the Goddess of stars and thunder. Grandfather still rules Asgard and our father is trying to rehabilitate Jotunheim after he almost destroyed it. We live partly in Asgard and partly with the avengers. That's all we know superheroes and gods. Its not easy being a demigod in a mortal world word but it works. We go to S.H.E.I.L.D. High school so that fury can keep an eye on us. Also because Our mom thought it would be best to be around kids similar to us, and our dad just agreed because no one wants a pissed off Darcy. But anyway one day we were at school and Principal fury called us in, told us that we no longer needed to go to school. That we were qualified and made us agents for the avengers.

"Hey kiddo's where's my coffee?" Tony asked "Uncle Tony were your partners not assistants!" Lux yelled "Yea yea same thing." He said while waving his hand. "I'm sorry kids." Pepper said while giving us both a kiss on the cheek "Aunt pep can you please stop kissing me?" Tristan whined "No and the next time you ask I will your mother, Aunt Nat, Maria, Aunt Jane, and every female agent in S.H.E.I.L.D to pin you down and give you a kiss." She smirked "I don't know I don't want to get killed by your boyfriends." Tristan smirked "Your disgusting." Lux groaned "You are your fathers son." Pepper laughed "I get that a lot." Tristan smirked "Well I came to tell you that your parents are looking for you and want you home right now." She sternly said her faced turned from relaxed to serious in one split second. "OK." We said at the same at the time. We teleported to our little apartment to see our parents on the couch waiting for us. With displeased looks on their faces. "Crap." We both mumbled "I was Tristan's fault." Lux stated "Hey?!" I screamed "You don't even now what we're about to say." My mom snapped

"If its about the chocolate I am so sorry but you know i cant resist it!" Tristan shouted "And the bluerasberry frosting I didn't mean to eat but it looked soo good." Lux sighed Our dad chuckled and our mom gave him the glare which shut him up "Well that explains two things but not the third sit down you two." Our dad said to calmly "Yes daddy." Lux said with puppy eyes "Darcy I cant she's my baby girl." He complained "And you think this is easy for me Tristan is my baby boy, but we have put it off for far too long." She groaned

"Mom... Dad?" We bot asked sigh our dad started to rub his temple and our mom the crook of her nose and both of knew something bad was about to happen and the only thing both of us could think was "oh mother".

"As you know only one of you can become heir to the throne." My dad started "DAD!" Lux shouted "What lux?" My mom asked "I told you already I don't want the throne Tristan can have it the throne would treat me ill and we all know it." She explained "Yes but there has been a prophecy." My mom said Both of us knew there hadn't been a prophecy since our grandfathers birth. "Well...?" Tristan asked

"There will be more thunder more mischief. One of Lokison's heart shall be broken the other shall make the same mistakes of their father but will only be redeem by an avenger. One will rule while the other saves their motherland. One of Thorson's shall fight beside his brethren while the other rules beside his brethren. Odin will once again go into Odin sleep but this time will not wake up. Loki and Thor shall rest with their lovers watching their children." We heard Hemdial say "What the bloody Hades is that suppose to mean?" Lux asked "I think you know lux." Our mom choked

"I have to go think." Lux said "Lux please don't." Our father pleaded "Do you really think I would make the same mistakes as you... I AM NOT THE MONSTER YOU WERE!" Lux screamed "IS THAT WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TURN INTO MY TRUE FORM BECAUSE YOU CREATED A MONSTER... WELL I'M SORRY I DIDN'T COME OUT AN ANGEL LIKE TRISTAN." Lux screamed now with tears streaming down her face "Lux that is not what we're saying we want to prevent the damage it will cause and for all we know Tristan could make the mistake or you soon to be little brother Arno." Our mom blurted. All of the green eyes turned towards the blue eyed woman and looked at her stomach "Your...Your having another baby?" Tristan asked


	2. Love's in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy get caught in the middle of things by Tristan and Lux. Tristan is oblivious as usual and Lux gets a crush on a certain someone.

"Loki get your butt up here now!" Darcy screamer loki ran up the steps as fast as he could getting to his and darcys room to see her sitting in the bed with nothing but his shirt on. "Yes darling?" He asked "Are the kids gone?" She smirked "I believe they are at the gym with Natasha and Clint." He smiled "Good!" She sighed "Darcy..." Loki said while raising an eyebrow trying hard not to laugh at how desperate she was being. "Come here now." She demanded "the controlling darcy ooo this gonna be fun." Loki thought. They went on to do somethings for a while having more fun then had have since the twins were born. They heard the door open and the twins coming in "Mom, dad?" Lux called lux walks Into the room and screamed bloody murder. Tristan popped in and looked mortified "why are in the bed it's in the middle of the afternoon?!" Tristan asked "pregnant hormones make me tired." Darcy said "I'm gonna go puke now and Tristan your soo stupid." Lux mumbled "dad why are you in the bed?" Tristan asked "I was soothing your mother's...needs." Loki smirked "Dad!" Lux screamed darcy just giggled and blushed crime head to toe. "Ooh makes sense." Tristan shrugged lux walked by and slapped Tristan on the back of his head. "Come on popsicles let mom and dad... rest up." Lux groaned trying hard not to imagine anymore than she already had. "What's up with you blue girl?" Tristan asked "nothing just come on." Lux said while pushing him out. Darcy mouthed thank you to her daughter "You sooo owe me." Their daughter said

"She reminds me a lot of you darlin." Loki chuckled "She does but yet I'm still trying to think where Tristan got his dull mind from?" Darcy laughs "Well he did bump his head on walls when he was a child." Loki stated "Nope he got it from you." Darcy laughs "Shall I show how much of my mind I can use at once?" Loki asked "ooo please do." Darcy challenged

Lux pov

Lux could hear her parents all the way down stairs. "I've lost my appetite im gonna go see how Steve's doing." Lux said to her brother "Just be home before dark icicle." Tristan winked "You are such a pain in the area." Lux moaned "He watch it!" Tristan yelled

Lux teleported to wear she could always find steve in the gym punching bags. She was about to sneak up on him when she saw a blonde come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waists. Lux felt pure rage course over her she felt herself turn blue and the temperature around her cool down. She ha to change really quick before these midguardians noticed. Lux teleported to the door and was about to walk as away when Steve called her name

"Oh hi." Lux said "Lux this is my girlfriend Mirrisa." Steve smiled "Oh this is lux." Mirrisa smiled "He talks about you all the time." Mirrisa added. I could feel myself blushing bright red so looked at the ground so steve didn't notice. "Well I wish I could say the same." I lied "Well I have to go Aunt nat wants me." I lied again "Wait when can I see you again?" Steve asked "Soon." I smiled

I now teleported to uncle Clint and aunt Nats apartment. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in. I saw them tangled in each other Clint had nats arms twisted and nat had Clint in a headlock. "Umm... is this a bad time?" I asked "No... is everything alright babe?" Nat asked "I have a problem." I sighed "I'll give you two some time." Clint said

Darcy pov

Loki was just pure bliss. I couldn't get enough of him especially when I was pregnant. I felt lux leave so I went down stairs to see my son eating something. I did not want to figure out what. But he also had a smirk on his face which meant only one thing with my kids mischief. "Trist where's your sister?" I asked "Probably kissing steve at this very moment." Tristan chuckled "What?!" I half screamed "Dammit did I really just say that." Tristan groaned "Loki get your arse down here right now!" I shouted "What did he do know?" He asked "Oh no its lux this time. Did you know about her and steve?" I asked "No no no their not together." Tristan tried to explain "Where is she?" Loki asked "Dad.." Tristan laughed uneasily loki flashed in front of Tristan and grabbed his shirt "I will ask one more time boy. Where is she?" Loki sneered "She said she was going to go see steve I think their at the gym." Tristan gulped. Loki flashed out of the room so it was just me and a terrified teenage boy. Dammit my daughter was way too much like me. I could only imagine what my daughter was doing.


	3. Broken Hearts and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is going to confront Steve about his baby girl and Lux has a broken heart and a proposition from a certain someone will she keep her promise or will she break it?.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait!

**Loki's Pov**

I flashed in the gym to see Steve smiling like a buffoon. This made me even more furious, I saw my oaf of a brother walking in the gym. Yes me and my brother were on good terms now and put the past behinds us but he still was an oaf. I ignored my brothers' wave and smile and marched on to Steve. "Steve." I hissed

"Oh hey Loki." Steve nodded

"We need to talk." I said trying to keep my composure Steve stop punching his bag and looked at me

"If this is about the bluerasberry frosting Lux dared me." Steve complained

"Again with this frosting…" I shook my head I came here to confront this human for courting my daughter without my permeation

"No this is about you and Lux." I sneered. I could feel Thor now looking at me and Steve probably smiling like the buffoon he is.

"Umm…" Steve trailed

"You may no longer see her till I saw so." I simply stated and started to walk away thinking Steve would say nothing. He was a gentlemen but oh I was wrong.

"Why?" He asked I turned around so quick I thought I had spun the earth off its course.

" _Why_?" I sneered "You dare ask me why when you didn't even have the decency to ask me permeation to see her." I hissed

"Brother." Thor said "Not now Thor." I warned

"Loki I never thought I had to ask." Steve laughed

"Well you thought wrong." I said "You never made me ask before." Steve pressed

"That was because you were friends… Steve can I ask you why you would _court_ a 16yr old why not find someone your age." I questioned

" _Court_? Oh Loki you've got this all wrong I'm not courting Lux." Steve rambled

"You _dare_ lie to me so you can see her?" I questioned. I felt Thor's hand clasp on my shoulder

"Brother, Steve is not courting our Lux he and her a merely friends. Steve has a lady already." Thor chuckled

"What?" I asked

"I'm _dating_ Mirrisa." Steve explained

"Oh." I trailed I have never felt so humiliated in my life. I was going to have a long talk with my son when I got home but first I needed to find Lux. "My apologies Steve." I smiled "Do you know where I can find Lux?" I asked

"She said Nat wanted to see her." He answered "Thank you… Brother." I nodded I flashed into Natasha and Clint's apartment to see my daughter on the couch talking to the black widow in hushed tones.

"Mhm." I cleared my throat "Loki." Natasha smiled

I saw my daughter with blood red eyes. She had been crying and she went to Black widow instead of me or Darcy. "Hi dad." Lux croaked

"Who hurt you." I questioned. She shook her head and flashed away probably to her room. "Give her some time." I heard Clint say I nodded and flashed into the kitchen.

I scared Darcy and the ice cream in her hands drop "Fudge Loki!" She yelled I chuckled. "I told you to stop doing that!" She added

"It was too tempting." I smirked. She glared at me. Valhalla that was so beautiful on her face.

**Tristan's Pov**

I felt my sister presences in her room. I could hear her putting on her depressing playlist she always put on when she was mad or just being a girl. She blasted Demons by Imagine Dragons and I knew it was bad. I waited an hour to see if she would be better but it wasn't. The music was lower but was still depressing. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked into her room to see that she was blue the room was freezing. It wasn't that I wasn't use to cold it's just I don't turn into a frost giant like my dad and Lux. Lux was crying and partly singing Monster by Imagine Dragons. I turned the music all the way done and backed away so she didn't touch me. I could control frost but my sister was more powerful when it came to coldness.

"You're scared of me." She cried

"No..." I tried to laugh but who was I kidding of course I was scared of her she was blue with weird bumps and her eyes were entirely red. I sat down beside her and controlled the frost so I didn't get too cold.

"What happened?" I asked "Steve." She murmured

"No kidding." I chuckled

"He has a girlfriend." She cried. Lux laid her head on my shoulder and she started to turn back to human. I felt bad for my sister it must be hard to see someone you love be with someone else.

"Hey don't worry before you know it you'll forget all about him." I said. She got up and stared at me looking really pissed off.

"Get out." She hissed "What- "Leave now you royal pain in the arse." She snapped

"Lux I'm just trying to help you that's what twins do for each other." I pleaded

"Well you're not helping telling me I'll forget him what if I don't want to forget Steve!" She screamed. Lux once again turned into a frost giant.

"Lux calm down." I pleaded

"What are you scared of the monster that has always been inside of me your highness." She laughed. I knew this wasn't the Lux I knew something or someone was controlling her and I had to figure out how to get my sister back.

"Fine I'll just leave." I hissed. I stormed out her room and slammed the door.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" My mom asked

"Lux." I murmured. I wasn't paying attention to my mom anymore I could hear her saying don't say that and some other stuff but all I was thinking was how to get my sister back.

**Lux Pov**

"Quite the performance Lux." A female purred behind my back

"I told you already I don't want to be a part of your little charade Karnilla." I said

"I think you'll differently soon." Karnilla snickered

"Tell him to stop making the Other posses me, I will hurt my family." I pleaded

"Oh but my dear we need you; your family doesn't need you, your twin shall rule and your little brother shall try to save your mothers land. So where does that leave _you_?" She asked

I turned to look at her. "You really think I will make the same _mistakes_ my father made?" I asked

"Oh the only _mistake Loki_ made was leaving his side." She spat

"I am not the monster he once was." I sneered

"Oh but my dear you are. Did you not see the fear in your twin's eyes?" Karnilla asked "Have you looked in the mirror you are the monster parents tell their children to beware you are the monster children say lurks under their bed and in the closet." She laughed

"SHUT UP!" I shouted I used my magic to slam her into the wall and I was now holding her by her neck in the air. "You will not speak of me like that. Are we clear?" I asked she nodded her head and I let her go.

"One more thing if you fight with us we will save your precious midguardian... You and your father had the same weakness." she sneered

"And what would that be?" I questioned

"A heart." She smiled before disappearing and leaving a little note on my desk. I walked to the desk and opened it up to read it.

_Lux,_

_There are two sides you can take, the powerful side or the weak side. One leads to having ultimate power and the one you love forever. The other leads to watching everyone you have ever loved die, suffer, defeated, and weak. You are very powerful, you have mastered the art of magic, now come to me so I can teach you how to embrace the monster inside or stay with the weaklings and watch as the monster eats you from the inside out. If you choose my side these are the things you have to do: You will work with Karnilla perfecting your magic and learning how to embrace the monster. You will not be able to tell anyone about what we are doing nor were you are going to do. You will be our inside spy telling us the avengers plans. You will tell us every single one of the midguardians' weaknesses so that we can crush them with no mercy. And to prove that you are willing to do anything you must put your grandfather back into Odin sleep but make sure he never wakes again. But if you don't I will make sure you never see your family or your lover ever again. I will make you suffer a fate worse than death. I will make sure that your little heart will be rotten to the core and then you will be my little monster._

_~ Thanos_


	4. Darkness is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are starting to pop up, Lux is being possessed to the point where its unbearable...what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had a busy week, school has been a * and also I have been busy with my other stories. I'm also sorry I left you on a cliff hanger that was just horrible....tehee. 
> 
> I also apologize for any grammar errors that I did not fix.

**Chapter 3**

**Thor Pov**

I felt an old strong power presence near one of Loki's children. I reached out for MJÖlnir and flew to Loki's and Lady Darcy's home. I knocked and Darcy opened the door. I looked into her eyes and saw fear.

"Loki's trying to get into Lux's room but the door won't open." Darcy explained

"Do not worry Darce." I smiled "Take your son and go see Jane, I believe she's at the lab with Tony." I added. She nodded her head got my nephew and left. "Loki?" I bellowed

"Up here brother." Loki huffed. I ran up their steps to see Loki using all the magic he knew to open his daughter's door. "She's talking to someone." He added

"Do you know who?" I asked

"If I knew Thor do _you_ think I would be like this?" He retorted

"Aye." I nodded. I pushed him out of the way and slammed MJÖlnir on her door but it didn't budge. "Do you think its dark magic?" I asked Loki.

"Obviously Thor!" Loki snapped. We heard Lux scream and I saw Loki eyes flash dark green. I knew if anything was to happen to Lux, Loki might go mad once again. I started to bang harder and harder on the door until we both felt the presence leave.

"Oh poor Thor couldn't get the door open in enough time, don't worry there will be another time." I heard a female voice say in my head. Loki burst the door into bits and pieces. We walked in to see Lux looking at a letter. Loki walked up to his daughter.

"Princess?" He whispered. She made the letter in her hand disappear. Lux turned around her eyes was dark green. She looked like a mad Darcy but with green eyes.

"Don't call me that." She hissed. Something about her was off I couldn't tell what but something wasn't right.

"Who was in here?" Loki asked

"None of your concern." Lux snapped

"Niece what was in your hand?" I asked

"A piece of paper." She snared

"Lux if you tell us we can probably help you." Loki said

"Can everyone stop trying to help me? I don't need it, Allfather!" Lux said

"Ok… Tell us what happened?" I pushed. Lux smirked this made the hairs on my back stand, blue light swirled around her and she started to laugh.

"I was practicing magic of course." She laughed. I exchanged a look with Loki and we both knew that if we didn't stop what was in Lux we would lose her forever. "Oh no… don't you dare, nothing is inside me father and Uncle Thor this is all me." Lux warned

"Princess dark magic is… dangerous." Loki warned

"I told you don't call me that! I am no longer your princess." Lux hissed. Those words stung for both of us. It was too similar to what Loki told me when he was going mad.

"We love you Lux, all of you." I pleaded

" _Ahhh_ but that's a lie, and you know it. You couldn't accept my father's true parentage why would accept something of the likes of me?" She asked

"Lux you are beautiful." Loki smiled. Lux started to laugh, a strange laugh and stopped the blue swirls that were around us. We were now in New Mexico in the middle of the desert. "Why are we here?" Loki asked

"Daddy I'm surprised you don't notice this place." Lux cooed

"This is where father banished me." I mumbled

"Yes Thor, this is where my fool of a grandfather banished you." Lux sneered

"You will not talk of your grandfather like that!" Loki yelled. I looked at him this was the first time he has ever defended our father. He looked at me and shrugged.

"This is where it all started and this is where it will end." Lux smirked and then flashed away

"I hate Dark magic." Loki groaned while rubbing his temple

"Same brother same." I groaned

**Lux Pov**

I was in my room now and the Other had left me for who knows how long. I had a massive headache. "Why?!" I screamed to the sky

"You have to choose a side soon." I heard a voice say in my head. I groaned why me why not Tristan or soon to be Arno or whoever else my parents were going to have. I thought it was ironic I was more powerful with the other than by myself. The blue swirls that I had created were the blue of Steve's eyes. "Ugh!" I screamed. I needed to get over him he was what like 100 years older than me? But he was actually 20 and I'm 16 it would be illegal right? Well it didn't stop my parents my dad is like 1 million years old and my mom would be 30 if she wasn't immortal. I teleported to Steve's apartment I could already smell his old time type of smell. It was so intoxicating. I knocked on the door and Steve opened the door.

"Hey." He smiled he had only a tank and shorts so I could see his arms and legs muscles. I was his height thanks to my godly parent. I looked at him and he was blushing. I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks

"Hi." I giggled. "Can I come in?" I asked

"Oh yeah come on I'm making burgers." He smiled. I walked in at there was smoke everywhere I looked at the burgers and they were black.

"More like burning them." I laughed "How about you go wash up and I'll finish these." I said pointing to the burgers

"Ok." He shrugged. I watched as he left the kitchen and walk into his room. I used magic to make the burnt burgers perfect and cooked the rest. I finished before Steve did, so I sat on the couch and watched TV. I caught the smell of Steve's cologne and I smiled he was trying to sneak up on. I turned invisible and teleported behind the kitchen counter. "I got y- "Where'd she go?" Steve murmured. I held in my chuckle in and slowly walked up behind him.

"Hey stars and stripes." I said behind him.

"AHAHAHAH! Don't do that!" He said holding his heart

"Oh come one you tried to do it to me." I purred. I said stepping closer to him

"Oh so was that your version of revenge?" He asked now making the little space between us disappear. I could feel his hot breath clashing with my cold breath. Beautiful blues meeting intense green eyes looking for something but neither knew what. I leaned closer to Steve and rested my head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around me. My heart was pounding inside my chest I thought it was going to explode. I could smell Steve's beautiful smell but it was more intense.

 _"If he saw who you really were inside would he be holding you like this?" A voice asked in my head_. I felt doubt creep in and I looked away from Steve. I had to remember he had a girlfriend already he shouldn't be holding me like this.

"Hey what's the matter?" Steve asked looking down at me with those blue eyes.

"Nothing I just-just need to go." I said smiling and backing away. I had to go before I did something else that I regretted.

"Wait what about the burgers? Here take some home with you." Steve insisted I smiled at him he was such a gentlemen it was adorable. I couldn't let him die. Wait what was I saying?

_"Is that an answer deary?" Someone said in my head_

"NO!" I shouted. Steve looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok I was just asking." Steve said putting his hands up in defeat.

"No no no I wasn't talking to you…" I trailed

"OK." Steve laughed. He put some burgers in a container and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I smiled I propped up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I blushed bright red when I felt my hand resting on his chest. "I'm gonna go now." I whispered

"OK. Bye." Steve breathed. I ran out of the apartment as fast as I could as if a hellhound was bearing at my feet. When I got to my family's apartment I was totally out of breath. I could hear faint whispers and sobs in the house. I opened the door to see my mom and Aunt Jane crying while dad and Uncle Thor tried to tell them it would all work out for the good. Tristan was pacing back forth.

"Hey if you don't stop your gonna flood the earth again. And Tristan _do_ you want a hole in the floor?" I asked

"Lux… Where have you been?" Tristan snapped

"I was at Steve's after I…" I realized I had left my father and Uncle stranded in New Mexico.

"After what?" Tristan asked "Oh crap, crap, crap, crap Mr. Crappola!" I screamed "Daddy I am so so sorry, and you too Uncle Thor!" I screamed

"Is that _burgers_?" Tristan asked

"Yeah me and Steve made 'em." I said while throwing them to Tristan.

"You are a goddess!" Tristan smiled

"Yeah well I wouldn't go around saying that." I said

"Princess?" My father asked I could tell their was caution when he said that.

"Yes?" I replied

"Tell us what's going on?" My mom pleaded

"Umm, I was just overreacting about Steve having a girlfriend no biggy." I lied I couldn't tell them one because I didn't even know if I was going to go good or evil. Even though being evil would be cool I would get awesome costumes. "Lux focus!" I thought to myself. I gave my family a reassuring smile.

"How'd you learn dark magic?" Aunt Jane asked

"Um… I just felt something and then I could do all these cool… I mean weird stuff." I lied again. Ok Lux's let's do a little better with that silver tongue your dad gave you.

"I find that hard to believe." Uncle Thor said

**Darcy's Pov**

When Lux came home I was relieved yet scared Loki and Thor told me and Jane what happened and both of us broke down. I could blame it on baby hormones, Jane well she could blame it on just being Jane. I tried to think who would dare posses my daughter. When I found out I was going to but a lightning bolt up their butts and Tase them while doing it.

"Don't worry your sister will be fine." I said to my little bump. I looked at Lux she was slightly blushing and I knew something happened to her and Steve I would not rest till I got all the details. "Jane I think Lux has a major crush." I whispered in her ear

"Who Steve?" Jane asked

"Ok miss know it all, how'd you figure it out?" I asked

"Well I just use simply science…" Jane started to explain. I learn the art of tuning her out I had to learn if I was going to be spending eternity with her, Loki, and Thor. They all talk non sense. I wonder what it would be like if Tony Stark was immortal…. Scary thought. I could just see it now it would be a Zeus mixed with Apollo just ten times worse.

"Can we girls talk alone please?" I asked the boys. They all nodded I saw Tristan hiding behind the stairs. So I just struck him with a little lightning

"Boy don't make me hurt!" Jane yelled when she realized he was spying

"Yes Aunt Jane." Tristan smirked

"Lux how are you?" I asked

"Um… fine just, never mind." Lux babbled

" _Tell us_." Jane pushed

"It's _Steve_ his just annoyingly cute and smells like old times and his blue eyes… Oh my gods his blues, plus his always around and he works out and his muscles aren't as big as Uncle Thor's and aren't as small as Dad's… no offence mom, but his just perfect and these voices in my head are pushing me too… I've said too much." Lux said. Jane's mouthed was wide open and I was smirking. So my theory was right my daughter was exactly like me she would spill when she was stressed.

"What are these voices pushing you too do?" Jane asked

"Nothing." Lux said. I could see all her walls were back up. It was hopeless now unless…. "Darce you're a genius." I thought to myself. I took my phone out and texted Nat to come over ASAP. In about 5 min. I heard the door bell. I heard Loki tell Nat we were in the living room.

"So what's important that you took me away from my- Nat saw Lux and stopped. She mouthed Steve problems. I shook my head yes. "Figure out anyways to kill Mirrisa without getting caught?" Nat asked Lux

"Nat!" I and Jane yelled

".....Actually yes." Lux smirked

"That's your kid." Jane pointed out

"Yeah I know." I groaned

"She has Loki's evil side though." After I said the last comment I wished I didn't I saw Lux's eyes flash a dangerous green then back to normal. "Lux I didn't mean it like that." I warned

"I know." Lux half heartily smiled "Tristan's angel boy and I am demon girl." Lux snarled I had a feeling there was more meaning to that name.

"Everyone has their demons." Nat said. I was slightly jealous that Nat could relate to my daughter better than I could they both had dark things lurking in their closets. Me I did things I shouldn't have done when I was a teenager and probably a preteen too. I found out at 16 that I was adopted and my family wasn't that great either. Sure my mom and dad loved me but my sisters hated my guts. But Lux was worrying about how to act like a goddess, keeping her frost giant under control, being a super hero or villain, and had a major crush on a guy who was frozen for 72yrs. Man if someone was to tell me that I would be married to a reformed villain with daddy issues, and I was best friends with an astrophysics major who hit a God with a car (That is still the best day of my life), Tony Stark, two bad ass assassins, Thor the God of Thunder, I would think the person was majorly drunk and lost a bet.

"Yeah well don't get mad at me when…" Lux stopped again. Nat, Jane, and I shared the same look the prophecy was coming true and Lux was scared.

"Don't get mad when what?" I asked her

"Um… I got to go." Lux said jumping off the ground

"Oh no you don't." Jane said while making stars wrap around Lux

"Jane don't your gonna scare her." I fussed. I looked at Lux she was pure livid her eyes were dark green and looked like she wanted to murder Jane.

"Don't you dare try to use your weak powers on me mortal." Lux sneered. "The only reason your immortal is because of your weak Thor." She added

"Lux calm down." Nat warned pointing a gun at her. What where in the Hades did she get a gun from she was wearing sweats and a tank?! All of a sudden blue started to swirl around Nat and then she started to scream. "Dad? Mom? Where are you? Get out the house its burning!" Jane and I knew that story that was when Natasha was 5 and the Red Room took her.

"Lux stop!" I screamed. Next I knew the blue swirls were now swirling around Jane. She screamed also "Thor, Malekith his his- she started to gasp for air I knew it was only a hallucination but to her it was real.

"Lux you're hurting your aunts!" I shouted But she couldn't hear me she was gone. I saw the blue swirls come towards me and it was all over. I was in the asguardian hospital again giving birth to the twins. Tristan was out but they couldn't get Lux out because she was killing me and her with the frost. It was cold and I could feel myself freezing from the inside out. I felt like a hundred knives were clawing at me.

"Loki I don't care what you have to do just save her." I pleaded I felt a tear fall from my eyes "May I saw goodbye to my son?"I asked. Eir handed me Tristan I kissed his head and whispered goodbye in his ear. I gave Loki what I thought to be my last kiss and closed my eyes.

"Sweetie you have to stop your killing your mother and I can't live without her!" Loki shouted to our daughter "If you want an insane father then continue what you're doing but if not please stop." Loki begged

"Loki you're gonna have to go frosty." I murmured

"NO!" Loki shrieked

"Goodbye Loki." I cried and everything went black.


	5. Confessions and Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A second chapter and only a few hours later I was up all night with Ideas and got this one. (this will not be happening every week)

**Tristan's Pov**

My dad and Uncle Thor made me leave the house. So I walked around the HQ. I saw my little cousin's Ella and Colby; they were on the balcony playing with Jarvis. Ella was 15 and Colby was 8 they aged like we did when we were that age. So technically Ella was supposed to be 9 and Colby was supposed to be 2.

"Hey if you break Jarvis Uncle tony will have your heads." I said behind them. They turned around really quick and smiled that smile Uncle Thor did when he didn't understand something.

"Tristan!" Colby yelled while running to give me a hug. "When are you coming back home?" He asked I bent down to his level.

"Soon Cole." I smiled while ruffling his hair. Ella was biting on her nails and I knew she was calculating something. "What is it now?" I asked

"What if I told you I glued Volstagg to the bed for fun… how much of a percent am I in trouble?" She asked. I shook my head even though my dad was the God of mischief; but all of the royal children were mischievous in our own way.

"I would say 99.9%." I laughed

"At least there were no witnesses." She sighed

"Um… Hemdial El." I and Colby said

"Shoot." She mumbled. Colby and I were on the ground cracking up and when we looked at Ella the fits of laughter started all over again. "You guys are so stupid." Ella groaned

"That's because their boys El." A voice said behind me. I heard heels clicking on the ground and then I saw the most beautiful girl in the world (Don't tell my mom I said that). She had long blonde hair she was shorter than me. She had beautiful storm grey eyes and a smile that made butterflies in my stomach. She had on her agent suit on so I could see her figure perfectly.

"Hi Madison." I smiled to the girl towering over top of me. She started to laugh and I blushed slightly.

"Hey, magic." She smiled I looked at her with a questioning look. "I came up with a new nickname for you." She shrugged "

But I liked trick." I complained

"Exactly magic." She laughed. I groaned I hated the new nickname. I looked beside me to see Colby had gotten up and was know beside Ella who was in a giggling fit.

"Hey make yourself useful and help me up?" I asked

"Nah I like you were you are." Madison smirked

"Eww!" Ella said

"Not like that Ella gosh get your head out of the gutter." Madison said I started to laugh again

"Get up agent Lokison." Fury snapped. I got up as fast as I could and straightened my shirt. "Agent Jones I sent you to get him not rondevu." Fury reprimanded

"I'm sorry sir." Madison said

"Good, now I want to see you two in my office in thirty min. sharp." He said. We watched as he walked away and people stood clear of him.

"Hey he has and eye patch just like grandfather!" Colby pointed out. I Madison, and Ella burst out laughing "What?" Colby asked

"Nothing, Cole nothing at all." I said in between laughs. When we stopped laughing Ella and Colby, went to go find their parents and me and Madison walked to fury's office. I looked at her she was slightly blushing. I didn't know what to do sure I like her but I didn't know if she liked me. "Hey you want to go somewhere after we talk to fury?" I asked

"Yeah sure I just have to be at the foster home before 11." She smiled. I knew Madison was an orphan and sometimes I wondered why S.H.I.E.L.D didn't just take her in their home.

"I have an idea why don't you stay with me… well I mean not in my room, like… um… in my family's house… I mean if you don't want to I understand." I rambled on _"Nice Tristan."_ I thought to myself

"Yeah that would be cool plus it's a weekend so I don't think they'll mind." She laughed

"We have a spare room." I said

"Awesome your sister doesn't like to share?" She asked

"No she's just having issues right now." I said while waving my hand like tony does sometimes. I saw her crack a smile and look at me.

"Hey magic you know how you have magic?" Madison asked

"Yeah Madi?" I asked

"Do you think… never mind it's silly." She laughed. I looked into her mind to see what she was going to ask me. She was going to ask me to find her parents it would be hard but not impossible.

"Of course." I smiled. She looked at me like I was crazy then it dawned on her that I read her mind.

"Sweet… and next time you read my mind without my permission I will kill you." She said while punching my arm. _"Jeez she was rough."_ I thought as I rubbed my arm and watched her run the rest of the way. When we got to fury's office he was squeezing a ball that had my dad's face on it… weird.

"You two are going on a top secret mission. Tristan I told your parents and Madison your foster home. You will be going as a young couple that ran away who are madly in love. You'll be gone for about 2-3 weeks your cover names will be Caspian Baker and Astrid Stark you will be 18yrs old. Yes Madison you will be Tony's long lost sister who was kidnapped at birth. Your mission is to kill the man that will take you in; his a realtor his name is James Kinky he usually rips people off and then will get a background check on their family rob their families then kills them." He explained when fury said the man's name we tried hard not to laugh. "You will be going to Paris, France, you leave tonight, and you can leave now." Fury said while looking at us for the first time

"Yes Sir." We said in sync.

"Well their goes dinner." I said to Madison

"Yup, I can't believe I have to be related to Stark this is gonna be interesting. I'll meet you at the helicarrier later." She smiled. I watched as she ran out of the HQ and I walked to my house to get ready. Wait a sec I'm gonna be Madison's fake boyfriend sweet! I ran to my house but on the way bumped into my Uncle Thor and Jane.

**Thor's Pov**

I saw as my nephew ran toward his home with a smile. I wondered why I just heard Fury wanted him… strange boy. He wasn't paying attention and ran into me. "Slow down there boy." I chuckled

"Sorry Uncle Thor I just have get ready and meet my girlfriend…I mean Madison." He huffed. I heard Jane trying hard not to squeal. I chuckled lightly

"Well you do that, here is your bag, your mother gave it to me. Have fun with your… Madison." I smiled

"Uncle Thor." Tristan sighed

"Have fun Tristan, have you seen the kids?" Jane asked

"Yeah I think they went back home or they might be with Uncle tony." Tristan answered. We saw Jane run towards the lab screaming tony.

"Sorry?" Tristan smiled. I shook my head and ruffled his hair and ran after Jane. I saw Jane yelling at Tony and the kids laughing. I walked in and wrapped my arms around Jane's waist to calm her down. I felt her relax in my arms I kissed the top of her head.

"You guys are adorable." Tony said

"Don't you dare try to get out of this one Stark!" Jane hissed

"Hey dad look at what Uncle Tony taught me." Colby smiled. Colby flicked his hand and a blue figure flew up and exploded in the air.

"Ahhh!" Jane screamed "Tony!" she added

"Hey look at the time… I can hear pepper calling me." Tony said while running out of the lab.

"It's not too late to kill him you know." Jane said looking at him

"You are hanging around Darcy a little too much my dear." I laughed

"Hey she might be slightly off her hinges but I'm starting to see why she wants tony gone." Jane said raising her eyebrow

"Mom, dad can we go home now?" Ella asked

"Yes sweetie we can…. Hemdial open the gates!" I shouted to the ceiling. The portal opened and we went back to Asgard.

**Jane Pov**

The kids went to go spar with Sif and Volstagg who was shooting glare to Ella. I looked at Thor and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to go talk to Hemdial about… Lux." Thor said in my hair. I nodded after Lux had an explosion Loki and Thor knocked her out and me, Darce, and Nats hallucination stopped. They had felt so real I knew I would have nightmares of them for years to come. I was worried about her but at the same time worried for my kids. I was pregnant with another child (Still haven't told Thor yet) and the prophecy said one of them would fight against Lux and Thor, I, Loki, and Darcy would just watch. I felt like we would turn into the Olympians of Rome and Greece but I knew we were better than them. I was going to tell Thor I was pregnant tonight. I walked into the huge palace and into the gardens. Frigga was right the garden does give you peace. I sat on a bench in front of the tree of golden apples. I started to wonder if the prophecy only talked about two of my kids what about the third. Would he or she be ok,would he or she become evil? Jane you need to stop you're going to give yourself a headache. I watched as the sun began to set and slightly touched the water.

"Beautiful is it not?" I heard a voice said behind me

"Yes it is." I smiled while I turned and looked at the person behind me it was Hogun.

"Hello Lady Jane." He said while taking a seat beside me. Hogun and I had become good friends after the test that Odin had given me.

"Hello Hogun any new secrets you have to tell me?" I asked. I could trust Hogun and Frigga to give me secrets that no one else would tell me.

"Well your daughter glued Volstagg to his bed, Fandral fancies someone I believe her name is Sigyn." Hogun said

"Oo the goddess of fidelity, I could see them together." I said

"Mhm." Hogun smiled

"You're keeping something from me?" I asked him

"No, you're keeping something from Thor. I am just wondering when you are going to tell Thor." Hogun asked with a smirk. Damn Hogun's good sense of secrets I knew he was here for a purpose.

"Tonight." I said looking off into the unknown

"How long have you known?" He asked

"Almost a week." I chuckled

"Oh Jane!" I heard Frigga gasp

"Frigga I- "Shhh now go to my boy and tell him of this glorious news." Frigga said

"When did you get here?" I asked

"She has been here the whole time." Hogun chuckled

"It's dangerous when you two team up." I laughed. I saw Frigga and Hogun smile at each other. I walked out of the garden and to Thor and I chambers. When I walked in the room, Thor was sleeping on the bed. I knew he had a long day. I snuggled beside him and brushed the blonde hair out of his face. I still remember the first day when I met him I thought he was a complete nut ball. I hit him with my van twice. Darcy tasing him (Still trying to figure out what was wrong with her), I still remember when he taught me about the other realms. My life went from extremely dull to painfully hectic after I met Thor that sometimes I would think I was going crazy. I felt Thor stir beside me. I saw his lighting blue eyes

"Hello handsome." I smiled

"Hi my love." He replied. He kissed me and I felt like I was melting away. If you could be addicted to kisses I would be addicted to Thor's. I sat up and he laid his head in my lap I started to play with his hair. I heard him sigh.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked

"Hemdial has seen more of the future." He sighed

"Is it bad?" I asked

"Not at all just that we shall have another little girl and she will fall in love with someone we will not expect Hemdial says it looks like he will be an Olympian." Thor said. _"Knows your time Jane tell him."_ I thought to myself

"Well it could be worse." I smiled. _"Coward you could have told him."_ I thought to myself.

"Jane, Zeus has had another child." Thor said. I could see the worry in his face. Zeus was Thor's rival, earth loved Thor more than Zeus and that didn't settle well with his huge ego.

"I'm pregnant Thor." I blurted. I watched as his eyes went from sadness to confusion to joy and then they stayed there.

"This is wonderful; we shall have a feast come let's go tell father then the children." Thor smiled

"Whoa, whoa there, how about no feast and we just tell the kids then Odin." I laughed

"Anything, for you Jane." Thor said while smiling like he was in the store full of pop tarts again (That is a story for another time).

"Thor who is Zeus's new child?" I asked

"Ares."Thor sighed

"Well then let's not name our baby girl Aphrodite." I laughed. I looked at Thor and he looked at me with a confused look. "Never mind." I said while trying hard not to laugh at his face.

**Tristan's Pov**

I was waiting by the Helicarrier for Madison with Fury when I heard Uncle Tony's them music. I looked up in the sky and sure enough he was in his newest suit. "Hey where is my little sister." He asked

"Tony we are trying not to make this public." Fury said

"I'm Tony friggin Stark, everything is public." Tony said

"Hey Uncle Tony if everything is public…?" I trialed

"Don't you dare Tristan." Tony said. I knew everything wasn't public in Uncle Tony's life but I didn't know what, but I didn't let him know that I didn't know. I looked towards the door for like the thousandths time and saw Madison she had on black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black heart being ripped apart; brutal yes but yet to me very sexy.

"Nice outfit sis!" Tony shouted to Madison I saw her roll her eyes and then she waved hi to me. "Do any funny business with my sister I kill you." Tony said in my ear. I was nervous I knew that Madi wasn't Tony's actual sister but he sounded so serious and that's saying a lot for him.

"Agent Jones glad you could join us." Fury nodded

"I'm sorry I was having trouble with clothing." Madison smiled. Madison turned to look at me.

"No we are totally going to have to change your cloths." Madison said

"What's wrong with jeans and a tee?" I asked

"For one you're dating me, Astrid Stark and two it doesn't flatter you're… um figure." Madison said while looking a way. So she looked at my figure boo ya! I smirked at her

"Anything for you babe." I said while kissing her fingers one by one. I looked at her face and she was blushing bright red. Oh yeah this was going to be awesome.

"Ok if you're done fondueing can we leave now?" Fury asked

"Sure pops." I smiled. I heard Madison giggle and Tony giving me thumbs up. We boarded the helicarrier and took our seats. Madison brought a bag with her that looked heavy and sat down. She started to pull out grey jeans a leather jacket and a shirt with a cool snake wrapping around it.

"Who's that for?" I asked

"You doofus." She laughed

"Where did you get those cloths from?" I asked "Tony." She smiled. I groaned inwardly I knew what he had picked out for me for this trip was for one was flashy and probably very expensive.

"Alright one last thing about your assignment you will get engaged when James takes you out to celebrate you buying your first house, Here you go Tristan this is the ring." Fury said while handing it to me. I looked at the ring it was flashy but it was still pretty it had little rubies circling a nice sized diamond. I didn't let Madison see it.

"Nope Madi can't see it till I propose." I smirked

"I hate you." She pouted

"No you don't you know you love me." I smiled "Now come on give daddy some sugar." I smirked. She gave me a kiss on the cheek I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Now you two will have to kiss on the lips you know that?" Fury asked. We both nodded and didn't make eye contact. "If you need practice I ca-

"No!" We both screamed at the same time

"I'm good I've kissed enough guys." Madison groaned

"Yeah I practice with my pillow." I said nonchalantly. Fury and Madison looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked while shrugging

"Here go change magic." Madison smiled while handing me the cloths. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll give you the kiss of your life. You won't be able to forget me I am the silver tongues offspring after all." I purred in her ear. I felt her shiver against me. I chuckled yup defiantly had my father's skills.


	6. I think I'm falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! here's chapter 6. There's some more fluff hehehehehe hope you like it. If you are the one who get emotional about cute guys getting hurt then grab a tissue box but won't need a lot.

Lux Pov

I honestly hate my life. Apparently The Other possessed me and now I have probably ruined my mom and aunts sleeping pattern. All I remember is telling them that I needed to go and then waking up with a horrible headache which was thanks to Uncle Thor's hammer. "Like really a hammer Uncle Thor you couldn't use your huge hands you had to use your hammer?" I thought to myself. I had locked myself in my room so that I couldn't hurt anyone. During my time locked in my room I started to think about the letter from Thanos, it started to make more and more sense I was hurting everyone around me? And all they wanted to do was save me so they could save themselves and Steve was getting more and more in love with Mirrisa and it was killing me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Karnilla!" I shouted to the skies. I saw swirls and then there she was honestly if looks could kill I would be dead. She had one a purple cape with armor on her arms and then I don't know what was going on with the front. But her face was just wow.

"Hey there Ugly." I smirked

"Don't you dare insult me I was in a very pleasurable task, what do you want?" She sneered

"Who's the guy this time, he must be blind." I smiled why I was doing this I have no idea but being bad just brought out jokes.

"Actual his dwarf and no his not blind!" She snapped I cringed she was taller than me and she ugh never mind.

"TMI! Any who… I accept." I said now turning very serious. I saw her face turn from pure livid to pleasure than to an evil smirk.

"Oh thank the Gods, Thantos was giving us such hard time he really wanted you bad. Now I have wanted to do this for a very long time." She smirked

"Do wha- She raised her hands and sometime of power surged through them and into me, it felt like I was being electrocuted while being freeze while being ripped apart by a bear while having snake venom in my veins while power was surging through me. It was painful yet amazing; I felt like I had all the power in the world. When she stopped I realized I was taller than her and I felt different. I walked to the mirror.

I still had my mamma's boobs; nothing could probably take them away my hair was in a waterfall braid with gold string running through it I had on gold shoes that wrapped around my leg, my dress was light blue with gold armor. The dress came to my knee and then flared out in the back. I flicked my hand and a weapon appeared right beside me. It was a blue trident with jewels running up and down the staff part and when I held it the middle picks glowed gold.

"This is freaking awesome!" I squealed Karnilla rolled her eyes and smiled

"Now we will have to work together I will come to get you twice a week at night so that no one gets suspicious, you will learn all the magic your father has not taught you, I will teach you how to control the… monster, and you will tell me everything you know of this land and the weaknesses of their avenger." She smiled. With the new power surging through me I actually felt amazing no one could hurt me

"Wonderful." I smirked "One thing when will I get my Steve?" I added I just called him mine I have never called him that.

"Oh that will come when we now we can trust you." Karnilla sneered. I looked at her expression and I could see hurt and a bunch of walls and a small speck of love for someone.

"You loved my farther?" I gasped

"Love is a weakness." She hissed

"This must be hard for you; I'm his kid he had with a midguardian ouch." I rambled

"We will not speak of this anymore girl!" She spat

"I am sorry." I said looking down at the ground

"Now don't get down hearted we were supposed to get married before he failed and your mother made him "good" again." She explained "They fell in love and had you I was out of the picture." She shrugged

"Well you have me now." I smiled I saw her make a crooked smile and she nodded

"I guess I could make you my "daughter"." She laughed. I was making a relationship with her and this going good I would gain her trust in no time have Steve and we could run away before anything took place. "I must leave before my dwarf does." She smirked

"That's just nasty." I choked

"Oh you get desperate when your love is with someone else." She said raising an eyebrow

"No that's more like cross breading between animals." I replied

"I am no animal now I cannot say the same for the dwarf." She reprimanded

"Dude TMI aka too much info, stop my ears are bleeding." I complained

"You are very much like your father but yet still having a lot of your mother." Karnilla mesmerized

"Go you wild cat." I said while smacking the air in front of me. I watched as she nodded and left I heard my mom in the kitchen probable making my breakfast. I turned my trident into a necklace trident and walked out of my room for the first time in a week. I walked down stairs to see Steve talking to my mom in a hushed tone I heard Tristan and Madison gone for almost two weeks and guy still not dead.

"What's going on?" I asked. My mom and Steve turned their heads so fast you would have thought I was a ghost. Steve mouth dropped and his eyes got huge, my mom looked livid

"Lux Lokison! Change your cloths now." She shouted

"But mom." I pouted

"No buts!" She snapped I saw her look between me and Steve. I started to smirk Steve was blushing and was I think checking me out.

"Like what you see stripes?" I asked while twirling

"Lux upstairs now." My mom hissed I waved my hand and I had on jeans and a tee.

"Happy now?" I asked

"Yes." My mom sighed. I walked over to Steve and gave him a kiss on the cheek I sat beside him and ate some French toast my mom had made. My mom raised an eyebrow and looked between me and Steve.

"Steve hon, if you're alive and well nod twice, if not nod once." I smirked He nodded twice and I started to laugh.

"Where did you get that dress?" Steve asked gasping for air

"Oh I made it myself, did you like it?" I asked

"Well it didn't seem something a young lady back in my day would wear but yeah it was nice." Steve said

"Lux, we need to tell you something about your brother." My mom sternly said. "He and Madison went on a mission for fury and they have been gone for a week we don't know when he is coming back, and we don't know how he is." My mom explained

"If he is with Madi don't worry he'll be fine, but you might have a grandchild when they get back." I smirked. I heard Steve chuckle and my mom looked confused.

"Trist has a crush on Madison, and I wouldn't be surprised if Madison likes him." Steve smiled. My mom opened her mouth to say something but then closed her mouth and just walked out of the room.

"So." I trailed I looked at Steve and he was still blushing damn this man for being a gentlemen. "How's Mirrisa?" I asked

"We broke up." Steve remorse

"Oh I'm sorry?" I asked

"No don't be I broke up with her I'm in love with someone else." He laughed "Hey why don't you have a boyfriend already?" He asked

"Cause you had a girlfriend." I said while looking at the ground. Oh allfather I did not just say that to him. You stupid girl got caught in the moment and bam! You confessed your love for him. I looked into his eyes and he smiled. We leaned in closer and that is when it happened his lips met mine they felt like strawberry soft but yet juicy. I was melting away; his hand went to my hair to pull me in closer so that I was sitting on his lap. We broke apart and I felt him smile on my cheek.

"Thank you Karnilla." I said to the ceiling

"That was just a parting gift." I heard her say in my head. I smiled and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"So who's this girl you fell in love with?" I asked

"You." Steve murmured. I felt the urge to giggle but I didn't. Now that I had Steve could I trust him with my secret? Should I show him the monster inside? Would he still love me?

"Hey don't worry I already ask for your parents' permission." He smiled. I saw his blue eyes light and I couldn't help but swoon. Steve was now my boyfriend Captain friggin America was my boyfriend Oh my Valhalla!

"Good don't want my dad to go mad again." I laughed. I got up off of his lap and smiled "Time for you to go." I said leading him to the door.

"But I just kissed you." Steve whined

"Who said I wasn't going with you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

Tristan's Pov

"This house is 200 sq. ft. Has two bathrooms a master, and another room just in case you are going to have a little one soon." James smiled. I looked at Madison and pleaded I had seen enough houses.

"Thank you James." Madison smiled "I think we're good for today." She added. He nodded and led us out of the house, and to the cars. I gave Madison a peck on the cheek saying thank you and helped her in the car.

"Tomorrow good for some more house hunting?" James asked

"No I think I'm going to take my lady out for a special day, but thanks James." I replied. I put the window up and drove off.

"Stop at Lili's Brownies or Au P'tit Grec, I don't care I just want food." Madison whined

"Sure babe." I taunted. I and Madison had grown this weird relationship we had acted like we were together in front of James but then behind closed doors we were back to best-friends. I looked at her; her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Paris is the city of love yet I haven't confessed my love yet.

We went into Au P'tit Grec cause that was the closes a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents worked here so we spoke English with them when we were tired of speaking French.

"Can we pick a house and be done with this please." I begged I heard Madison laugh.

"Sure we can be done but are you ready to propose silver?" Madison asked while wiggling her eyebrows

"The question is are you ready for the kiss?" I asked. I saw her blush as bright as a tomato and I started to chuckle

"Bring it." She challenge

 

"I get the bed tonight." Madison said I raced her into the room and plopped on the bed.

"Only if you can get me off the bed." I said

"Oh please I can do that in a lickdy split." Madison said while whipping her hair to the side

"Paris has turned you into a diva." I cracked

"No it hasn't." Madison stomped

"Mhm." I nodded. She jumped on the bed and tackled me I started to tickle her then I flipped her so I had the advantage her hair was flying all over the place. I put her hands over top of her head so she couldn't move.

"Say you surrender." I challenged

"Never." She spat

"Say it." I smirked leaning closer to her

"Fine fine fine I surrender." She groaned. I looked into to her grey and her smile she was just pure perfection. I had to tell her but I couldn't that would just make the mission even more awkward. I got up and ran my hand through my hair and puffed.

"Hey what's the matter Tristan?" She asked I couldn't look at her if I did I would cave in even more

"Nothing." I sneered I didn't mean for to come out that way but my frustration for being a coward was driving me bonkers.

"Com'on you can tell me." She pushed

"No I can't ok, I'm too much of a coward you wouldn't understand Madi just leave me alone for a few ok?" I babbled. I heard her sigh and grumble in her pillow. I turned around to see her painfully angry.

"Fine since you don't think I can understand get out." She hissed "And don't come back till your ready to talk." She added. I looked at her like she was crazy while she pushed me out of the room. I walked outside and flashed to Asgard. I walked to the gardens and sat on a bench looking at the golden apple tree. One day I was going to take Madison here and I was going to tell her how I felt but every time I looked at her my throat goes dry and I feel like I'm going to faint. I heard rustling behind me I looked and it was my grandfather.

"Hello Tristan." He boomed man this dude did not understand a quiet voice

"Hello grandfather." I smiled

"How are you faring?" He asked

"I am good sir, and you?" I asked

"Well I am getting tired more but the kingdom still needs me." He replied I nodded I didn't often talk to my grandfather but my grandma all the time.

"Something troubles you come sit and talk." He said I followed him and sat beside him one the bench

"I believe I have fallen in love grandfather." I sighed

"Love a cure but yet a disease." He smiled "Who is this lucky girl that has capture our young princes heart?" Odin asked

"Her name is Madison and grandfather she is like no other, a brave hearted woman yet kind and peaceful, loving but just, and very beautiful." I smiled

"Sounds like the perfect queen." Odin smiled my grandfather must have known already because everything that he did had a purpose he wasn't just talking to me about my crush he was asking me if I had found my queen yet.

"Grandfather." I sighed

"One day Tristan you will be king and a king needs a queen." Odin said

"I know but that will not surely be for a while." I complained

"Do not say things you are not sure of." Odin reprimanded

"I have taught your father and uncle plenty of lessons I can always teach you one." Odin warned

"Yes grandfather. Grandfather what will happen to Lux?" I asked

"I cannot tell but just love her Tristan, I wish I would have told Thor this when he was young and maybe your father would not have made the mistakes he did, but if he didn't I would not have you here with me would I my boy?" He asked

"No sir." I said shaking my head

"Loki has done well with you, you will be a great king, your were destined to be one." He smiled

"But my sister was destined to be a monster?" I asked while raising my eyebrow I was not mad at him but it came out that way

"Do not be angry with me I cannot control her actions." Odin reprimanded

"You try pretty hard." I mumbled. I heard him sigh and I knew I had over stepped my boundaries but he helped me sort things out so I wasn't going to try to fix things it would be perfectly fine. I looked at my clock jeez it was 10pm in Paris already.

"I am sorry grandfather, I have to leave." I said with a nod

"Goodbye son." He said I looked at him one more time he was looking at the sky and was murmuring something I flashed in front of our room not caring if anyone saw me. I banged on the door and Madison opened it up.

"You ready to talk?" She asked

"Yes but you must promise to shut up and listen." I said sternly

"Fine then." She said while raising her hands up

"Ok look I know we have a great friendship going on and this mission has been weird for the both of us and I have been trying to keep this in but then I realized I was just being a coward and I know you don't deserve a coward. And if I could I would totally stop this feeling, but I can't." I blurted out. Madison looked at me like I was crazy and I realized I pretty much was speaking in code.

Sigh "Madison, I can't help but… I can't help but falling in… Lo-lo….I can't help but falling in love with you." I said. I looked at her for the first time and I saw her smile.

"I am very lovable." She smiled

"Madi I'm serious." I said. I watched her face she looked away and just walked out. "Stupid Tristan see now you just loss her." I said out loud. I saw Madison walk back in and hugged me. I held her there for a little while and smiled.

"Let's give it a little time I'm not ready yet." She smiled while looking up at me. I felt like my heart was torn into two I wanted to be angry but how could I she was my Madison I could never be too angry with her. I realized I had not replied yet and I could see a tear in her eye.

"Yeah that's cool take as long as you want." I lied "You can have the bed." I smiled.

"Nah can we just snuggle, I'm kind of lonely." She said looking at the ground. Seriously she did not just ask me that after what happened and this is why I love her.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged we walked to the bed and sat down I put on the TV and I felt her rest her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and felt her fall asleep on me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Madi." I whispered in her hair. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I only let a few fall before I stopped myself. She said time not, never and one day I would show her I could be the one guy that treats her right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I broke Tristan's heart in this chapter. Don't worry I will repair it. Lux and Steve are together this will be a very interesting pair, since their together I will bring out Steve's bad boy side (if he has one) lol. The next chapter will have some battle and fighting and more suspense hehehe.


	7. Haunted......

Madison's Pov

"Madison, I can't help but falling in love with you." I kept replaying those words in my head, my best-friend was in love with me, and I liked it. But we couldn't be together he was a prince I was a midguardian. I acted like I was sleep so we wouldn't have to talk I know me asking him to snuggle was probably killing him right now but I just wanted to stay like this because now it would never happen again.

"I love you Madi." I heard Tristan whisper. I felt tears dropping on my head I wanted to tell him everything was ok but it wasn't, and I knew that. I was trying to protect myself from being hurt hoping that if I didn't hurt myself no one else could get hurt. Well that backfired I wanted to say sure lets be together. But at the same I wasn't ready I was scared from being left on a porch step by my mother and my dad he is so called dead I don't know if I believe that though. I couldn't take it if Tristan left me to find his princess I would be shattered for life never love again. Probably go AWOL leave S.H.I.E.L.D and try to forget him.

"Madi you got stop thinking about the bad stuff he might not leave you." I thought to myself. I heard Tristan's steady breathing and I knew he was sleeping. I sat up and looked at him. He was a perfect mix of his parents; he had his moms chocolate brown hair and it was sleek like his dads. He had his dad's cheeks and chin, he had his mother's nose, and he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes. He had his father's smirk and his mother's laugh, he had his moms sighed of jokes but was just as mischievous as his father. I looked at his face he was growing some scruff. I had known Tristan since I started being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D that was 6 years ago. I was 9 and he was 10, I still remember it as clear as yesterday......

_"Madison we will find your parents." Coulson smiled. I nodded_

_"My mommy is missing and my daddy is dead." I cried "They left." I added_

_"Shhh shh, how would you like a new family?" Coulson asked_

_"A new family?" I asked_

_"Yeah here at S.H.I.E.L.D." He smiled_

_"_ _Would she be my mommy?" I asked pointing at the black widow "She's the one who saved me right?" I asked_

_"Yes I'm the one that saved you, but it might not be a good idea to have me as a mommy." Natasha said_

_"I think that's a great Idea Widow you will be her mother and Barton you the father." Coulson said "_

_No I want you as a daddy." I said to Coulson_

_"Oh well…" He trailed_

_"I think that's a great idea Madison." Natasha smirked at Coulson_

_"Yeah." I giggled. I looked out the window and saw a green eyed little boy chasing a green eyed little girl they looked really similar. "Who are they?" I asked to the Black Widow_

_"Oh here meet the twins their your age." She smiled "Tristan, Lux come here." She yelled after them. I saw them flash in front of her I screamed._

_"They just flashed." I awed_

_"_ _Yeah we do that all the time." The little boy shrugged. I saw Natasha talking to the little girl and pushing her over._

_"Hi I'm Lux and that annoying boy over there is my twin brother Tristan." The girl smile, Tristan waved hi_

_"I'm Madison." I whispered_

_"Madison is a mouthful I'll call you Madi." Tristan smiled, Coulson smacked him in the back of his head "Ow." He complained. I started to giggle_

_"I like that and I'll call you butt head." I smiled. Lux and I started to laugh for a while and Tristan grumbled about how girls are so annoying_

_"Lux, Tristan!" A woman yelled_

_"Yes Aunt Jane?" The twins said in sync_

_"Time to go home." She smiled_

_"Who is your little friend?" She added_

_"This is Madi." Tristan snickered_

_"It's Madison." Lux protested_

_"Well hello Madison." Jane smiled_

_"Hi Mrs. Jane." I smiled_

_"I work at the lab with Tony and Bruce you will probably meet Tony very soon Bruce maybe not." Jane smiled_

_"Oh ok." I said_

_"Bye Madison." Lux smiled with a wave_

_"Bye Madi." Tristan smirked_

_"Bye Lux, Bye butt head." I laughed. I watched as they left and shouted to this guy named Hemdial. "Wait where do you live?" I shouted before the light got to them "_

_Asgard." Tristan smiled I watched as my new friends flashed away._

_"Asgard?" I mumbled to myself. I looked to where I was sitting and there was a green yellowish rose sitting there a note beside it. I walked towards it and read it_

_It was nice to meet you Madi. Hope to see you again. Sincerely, Butt head. ;0)_

_"Are you ready Madison?" I heard a man asked behind me. I turned around to see Coulson standing beside Natasha._

_"Yeah." I smiled I ran beside him and taking his hand in mine and looked up to Natasha_

_"I like this family." I smiled She bent down to my level and squeezed my cheeks._

_"I'm glad." She smiled_

I woke up gasping for air. It was a pleasant memory but it made me think of my "dad". Coulson was one some kind of rehabilitation place and fury wouldn't tell me where he was. I looked at Tristan and he was snoring loudly. "Ugh, Shut up Butt head." I groaned in my pillow. I heard the phone ring. "Ugh….Hello?" I asked in the phone

"Oh My gosh, Madison what are you doing in Paris I thought you were totally joking, dude you need to come back your dad is here." Elina rambled

"El calm down, what do you mean my dad is there?" I asked

"Like your dad is here, is that snoring, did you… you did how was it?" Elina bombarded

"Hell no, I'm on a mission el, and his my partner… not in that way, and like my dad is there?" I asked

"Yes Mr. Coulson is here he is looking for you, bummer I was kind of hoping you would just give up on the good girl act." Elina said I could hear the smile in her voice

 "Elina put my dad on the phone." I pushed

"Yeah sure." Elina chuckled. I heard her give my phone to my dad

"Madi where are you fury should've told me you were going on a mission, I'm going to kill that man." My dad fussed

"Dad, Dad!" I shouted in the phone Tristan groaned "Go to bed butt head." I said over my shoulder

"Madison who is with you I hear a voice." My dad sneered

"Tristan, we're in Paris." I explained

"IN THE SAME BED!" He screamed

"Dad I was lonely… wait that doesn't sound right, look we didn't do anything ok, his Darcy and Loki's kid you can trust him." I assured

"That's exactly why I don't trust him." He snapped

"But you can trust me right daddy?" I asked

Sigh "I'm coming down." He said

"No, you will compromise us, now I need to go before James tracks the call." I said

"Please be careful." He pleaded

"I will." I laughed. I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tristan asked

"My dad." I said

"Sh- "Ah no it's too early for that type of language." I said. Tristan snuggled and laid his head on my lap

"Fine mommy, but just to let you know I was going to say shoot." Tristan smirked. I started to play with his hair and I heard him sigh

"What's the matter Silver?" I asked

"Nothing." He said shaking his head he gave me a fake smile and ran his hand through his hair. I knew what the matter was but I just wanted him to admit it. "I'm going home today… you want to come?" He asked

"Sure." I nodded. Yup our friendship was now awkward.

Lux Pov

"Get your arse up." I heard Karnilla sneer

"What the heck its 1 in the morning Karnilla." I groaned while looking at the clock

"I can always take Steve away." She warned

"I'm up." I said and I saw Karnilla smirking. I got and flashed some cloths on and looked at her.

"Come on you know the drill." Karnilla said. I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her back and held on. We flashed to her lair I saw Enchantress sitting at the table sneering at me. We hadn't gotten along when we first met I had turned her into a hellhound by an accident and she was almost eaten by Thanos's guard dogs.

"Hello, Enchantress." I nodded

"Hello." She mumbled. I made a snake appear in front of her and she screamed and fell off her chair. "Karnilla, she is just a meer child I would be better." Enchantress complained

"Awe, come on mischief is part fun." I smirked Karnilla gave me a hard look that meant that is enough. I nodded "I'm sorry you failed En." I smirked Enchantress hissed at me and I stuck my tongue out at her

"Girls enough." Karnilla snapped

"Yes mistress." We said in sync I took a seat in front of Karnilla and started to memorize some of the spells she had in a book.

"Lux have you found anything out yet?" Karnilla asked

"Yes." I nodded

"Well." Enchantress snapped

"My father's weakness is my mother, and my mother is her family, Tristan will fall if you take Madison, Madison just take Coulson and she should cave, Natasha her flash backs of the Red room, Clint his first love Bobbi she died in a fire trying to save Clint, she was pregnant. My Uncle Thor weakness is Aunt Jane, and my Aunt Jane still is afraid of Malekith and dwarfs, also my grandfather's test he made her endure. My Uncle Tony's fear is not being able to save Aunt Pepper; Aunt Pepper's fear is losing Uncle Tony. Uncle Bruce is seeing Aunt Betty get hurt by the hulk. Aunt Betty, Fury, Steve, and Coulson I still don't know but I'm working on it." I said

"I wonder why?" Enchantress asked

"Look I have gotten majority of the avengers I am trying the best I can but Fury won't talk, I barely see Aunt Betty or Coulson." I snapped

"And what about your soon to be lover?" She asked

"If you think I am trying to save him you are right but at the same time Steve doesn't like to talk about his past." I snapped

"See Karnilla all she cares about is her lover." Enchantress said

"That is not true, you have no idea how it feels to have this frost giant inside me, you have no idea how it feels to be born a monster and your twin the angel, or how it feels to be told all your ever going to do is make the same mistakes as your father. My father was a monster and that is what people are calling me!" I snapped I inched closer to Enchantress as she hissed

"Please I could survive, that doesn't sound that bad." She snickered. I turned into a frost giant I could hear Karnilla saying to go easy on the little tramp but I was going to show her all my power.

"You are just sorcerer, you wish you were as powerful as my kind I have magic, strength, ice, power." I snapped

"I have been practicing longer than your father has been alive." Enchantress said

"Yet you're still an apprentice." I laughed. I walked up and took her by the neck and let the frost wrap around her till her entire body was blue. I could no longer hear anything, I could only see my target and fell myself slip more and more into madness. I dropped her and looked at my hands. "I-I…I'm sorry." I heaved as she gasped for air

"Hmm." She nodded. I looked at Karnilla and started to cry.

"Am I going mad like my father?" I gasped

"Yes but is that so wrong?" She asked

"Karnilla I don't want to be like my father." I sobbed. Karnilla walked up to me and held me. I started to cry on her shoulder.

"Stop this now child there is no need to cry." Karnilla reprimanded

"I need a break; I'll come back for training in a week or two." I said whipping the tears from my face

"There is no backing out, you know that?" Karnilla questioned

"Yes but I need to also learn how to keep this thing contained." I said while pointing to myself

"I could help you." Enchantress smirked

"And I would love to sow your lips together, but neither is going to happen…yet." I smirked. Enchantress gasped and looked at Karnilla but she did nothing. "Goodbye mistress." I bowed

Tristan's Pov

I took Madison's hand and we flashed to Asgard. When Madison saw Hemdial she inched closer to me, I could fell heat rising in my cheeks. "Hello Hemdial." I nodded

"Hello prince Tristan, is this the young lady that will become your queen?" Hemdial asked while raising an eyebrow. Madison's mouth dropped open and gasped. I chuckled.

"No Hemdial, she's just a friend and only a friend." I said I knew that my face had betrayed me and Hemdial nodded. I ushered Madison towards the palace and I heard her gasp when she caught a glimpse of my home. "Like what you see?" I asked

"More like love." Madison laughed. I walked her to the garden and sat her down on one of the benches in front of a hill and rose bush.

"Stay here I need to go see someone real quick." I smiled

"By myself?" She asked

"You'll be fine just don't leave the garden." I said I kissed her knuckles and left. I watched as she turned her head around to watch me leave and then I flashed into the throne room. I sat down on one of the steps leading to Odin's throne. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I saw Sif and Volstagg walk in and stopped to look at me

"Aye, Young Tristan why do you look so down hearted?" Volstagg boomed I could tell the way he walked he had a cup too much of ale.

"A girl." I laughed

"Oh they are witches they steal your heart take it then dance on it till it's nothing but dust." Volstagg said

"As if men do not do the same thing." Sif said while putting her hand on her hip

"Let us not fight." I said Sif and Volstagg nodded. Volstagg staggered towards his chambers while Sif took a seat beside me.

"Who is this girl?" Sif asked I looked at her

"She's in the garden, the grey eyed blonde beauty." I smiled

"Tell me about her character, where is she from?" Sif asked

"She's from Midguard, her name is Madison, she's much like you but she is not a goddess… yet." I smiled

"If she is here is that not a good thing?" She asked

"I confessed my love but she did not feel the same way." I said looking up at the throne "Sif will I make a good king?" I asked

"No." She said I looked at her with grief "You will be a great king like your grandfather." She smiled

"My biological grandfather was a horrible king." I corrected

"Odin is your grandfather." She corrected "Come let's spar to help relieve your stress." She smiled I nodded and followed her.

Madison's Pov

I sat on the bench and waited for Tristan to come back. I got tired and started to wander around. I heard singing and I walked towards it. I saw a woman with long blonde hair which was in a braid she had on a golden dress with a dagger on her side. She was tending to her flowers and singing a beautiful song. I watched her for a while and I felt myself starting to sway.

"Hello dear." The woman said. I jumped a little

"Hi." I shyly said

"You must be my grandson's friend." She said while turning around to look at me

"Yeah I am, are you his grandmother." I asked

"Yes I am." She smiled

"He was right you are very beautiful." I awed. I saw her slightly blushed

"Oh he is such a darling." She laughed "What is your name child?" She asked

"Madison, Madison Jones." I bowed I didn't know if I was supposed to bow or not but I did

"Oh dear you did not have to bow, I am Frigga, wife of Odin, mother of Loki and Thor." She gracefully said I followed her to a bench and sat on the grass in front of her. "Tell me of how you met my grandson." Frigga said I told her the story of how we met.

"And we have been best-friends ever since well until now." I said

"What happened?" Frigga asked. It was so easy to tell Frigga everything she was like the mother I never had. I love Natasha but she usually tells me to imagine killing the person that is giving me trouble, it was nice to just talk about it for once

"Tristan confessed he loved me and I told him give me time." I remorse

"Do you love my grandson?" She asked

"Yes but I am not ready to accept love from him yet." I said

"And why is that?" Frigga asked I already knew why I was lying to myself saying it was because I was afraid of loving him back and then he realized that I was not worth it.

"I am afraid that I have fallen for him hard and then he realizes that I am just a Meer midguardian and that I am not worth it." I sobbed

"I assure you he is not like that." Frigga smiled. I heard wails in the background I heard what sounded like soldiers marching. I looked at Frigga and she looked at me with a frown "Come we need to get you to safety." Frigga said while handing me her hand we ran into the palace which was gold like the outside. We ran past what looked like a throne and then a dining hall and into this room with a bunch of doors. We took the door three from the left and went inside it was black besides the fire burning in the middle of the room. I heard Tristan yelling my name franticly.

"Tristan I'm here!" I screamed I saw him burst into a room with a girl that had black hair and hazel eyes looked like they belonged together their features made each other look more beautiful it made me jealous. The both had cuts and blood they were gasping for air. Tristan ran towards me and engulfed me in a hug. I felt trimmers of him crying and I held him there holding him like he was my lifeline.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Tristan said holding me arms length away. I nodded because I felt the same way. I pulled into another hug and held him there.

"Tristan we must go fight." The black hair girl said

"Ok Sif. Madi stay with my grandmother she will protect you. Grandmother Thanos has sent some of his army and is attacking I will go and help as much as I can please keep her safe." Tristan said

"I will do my best you and Sif be safe." Frigga begged

"We will." Sif smiled. I pulled Tristan into another hug

"You die on me I kill you." I warned

"I will try my best not to die." Tristan smiled and with that I watched as he walked away to his death most likely.

Tristan's Pov

I ran outside with Sif and started to fight I saw my Uncle Thor and grandfather fighting side by side. I thought I saw my sister fighting Hogun but I pushed that thought out of my head. I felt the air get colder and I only knew two people who could do that besides me. I looked around for my dad but instead I found my sister she had already everyone around her either frozen or passed out. She was walking toward Odin.

"Lux what are you doing!" I shouted I saw her look towards me her eyes were a greenish red and she ran towards me. "I'm sorry Trist, but I have to do this." I heard her whisper than everything went black.

Frigga's Pov

I left the young girl in the war chamber and went to help with battle I saw everyone passed out and frozen. I knew this was Lux's doing but I wanted to believe differently. I heard a cry coming from the throne room. I ran into their and I saw my granddaughter and husband fighting to the death.

"Lux stop this madness." I begged. She turned and looked at me her eyes were a greenish red color and I knew she was beyond help now.

"Is it madness grandmother? I have finally found my purpose in these realms and you think I will give it away that quickly?" Lux asked

"Lux think of the consequences." Odin warned

"Oh but there are none and you know this old man." Lux spat. They started to fight once more. Lux made a spear appear and Odin deflected it with his shield. This went one for a while when Lux became tired she made about 10 spears fly towards Odin he deflected them all but because of the momentum 3 of them hit the pipes behind his throne and came flying towards me one flew pass me and bounced off the golden doors. I watched as Odin and Lux faced turned to horror.

"Frigga, Grandma!" They screamed I looked down and saw a spear pierced in my heart one sticking out from my back and another in my stomach. Blood was dripping like a waterfall. The pain had not hit yet. I watched as Odin caught me before I fell. When I fell the spear in back was pushed all the way out.

"Ahhh!" I screamed

"Frigga, please my love stay with me." I heard Odin begged I looked at his face he was crying I had not seen him cry since he was a young boy running around in his father's gardens and got a thorn stuck in his foot.

"I shall see you one day." I croaked I watched as Lux ran towards me and knelt down beside me. She turned back into her midguardian form. I saw as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry grandmother this was not supposed to happen, I am so sorry." She cried I lifted my hand to caresses her face and wipe away the tears.

"I love you my dear." I said I felt myself drifting away into a bright kingdom I saw my little boy Baldr having his arms open waiting for a hug from me. I saw my life flash before my eyes when I was a young girl to falling in love with Odin to marrying him becoming queen having Thor, Baldr and Odin giving me Loki my wonderful Loki. I looked at Odin one more time. "I love you." I whispered and with that I was gone to my little boy.

Lux Pov

I watched as my grandfather screamed my grandmother's name begging her to come back to him. "I-I...I'm sorry." I cried

"You, this is your entire fault. I shall teach you a lesson." He boomed he jumped up and tried to strangle me but he passed out as soon as I touched him. I felt him going into Odin sleep and I knew this was my chance. I took the dagger from my grandmother's dead body and bent down beside my grandfather.

"Don't take this personally old man but you would ruin my master's plans if we kept you alive." I whisper in his ear. My hands were shaking I was about to kill my grandfather I had already killed my grandmother wasn't there enough death already.

 _"Do it or I will possess you with the Other." I heard Thanos say in my mind._ I raised my hand and was about to strike my grandfathers heart when I saw Madison come in.

"Lux what are you doing?" Madison asked I saw fear in her eyes. I spoke a spell and she passed out. I turned back to my grandfather. I raised the dagger once again and I strike him directly in the heart I did it about 5 times just make sure he was dead. I started to make things appear and threw them I had no idea why but I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't it was as if all my sympathy was leaving it was like I had finally gone completely mad. I knew this day was going to haunt me for the rest of my life and there was nothing that could erase them not magic because it imprinted in my heart, their blood was on my hand their screams were in my head their lifeless eyes reflected mine. I got up and wiped my grandfather and grandmothers blood on my knees I cast a spell over the entire Asgard kingdom that made everyone forget that I was ever here on this very day and I flashed into the utter space and drifted for a while my lifeless grandparents haunted my mind.


	8. Are we going mad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place after the death of Frigga and Odin, Madison and Tristan need each other to cope with the tragedy and Lux needs Steve. What will happen when Lux gets a visit in the middle of the night?

Madison's Pov

I was walking in this huge golden castle. I was in a room with fire in the middle I could hear screams coming from somewhere. I thought I heard Tristan talking I ran out of the room and started to run towards the sound. What I saw I wish I could erase from my memories. I saw Frigga's lifeless body and Lux over top of a man with a golden eye patch he must be Odin, Tristan and Lux's Grandfather. I saw a dagger in her hand and her crying saying she was sorry. 

"Lux what are you doing?" I asked she looked at me and her eyes were blood red I could tell something was off and this wasn't the Lux I once knew. She murmured something and all I remember is her stabbing her grandfather and then everything going black. 

I woke up with a jolt. That was the freakiest dream I have ever had in my life. I got up and rubbed my head. I felt my foot kick something.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I saw Frigga with 3 spears imbedded in her body and a dagger in Odin's heart. I got up and ran for my life I didn't know where but I had to be somewhere besides there. I found myself calling for Tristan I needed him right now to tell me I was hallucinating.

"Tristan?!" I screamed to the top of my lungs I knocked on every door I could fine but none would open up. I slid down one of the many pillars around this palace and curled into a ball and started to cry. I needed my dad or Tristan but I couldn't have either. I was afraid of this being all alone again having no one. I sat there staring at nothing for who knows how long. I heard footsteps and I curled more into the darkness scared something was coming for me.

"Madison?" I heard a man whisper I knew that voice but for some reason I felt like I couldn't trust it. "Madison it's me Loki." The voice said I uncurled myself and peered behind myself and it was Loki. I looked at him and I broke down again. I felt him pick me up, he started to brush my hair and hum a tone. I looked up and I could see everything that I love about Tristan in him and I started to cry some more.

"Madison what happened?" Loki asked. I looked at him and was about to say but I couldn't open my mouth it was as if my throat wouldn't open up.

"Madison?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow. I tried to say something again but now I couldn't remember all I remember is the dream I had. It felt like that was real but Lux would never kill her grandparents.

"Madison where's Tristan?" Loki asked, at Tristan's name it seemed to snap me out of my trance.

"I-I don't know." I whispered "I-I...I'm sorry." I added

"No you don't have to apologize for anything. I'll take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D." He said we flashed into the HQ I saw Clint and Natasha pacing back in forth Darcy screaming at Fury. Lux had handcuffs on her hands and she looked like she was going crazy. Steve was beside Lux murmuring something but every now and then Lux would scream and close her eye. Bruce and Tony were talking about something in a hushed tone. Thor and Jane where with Ella and Colby telling them that it was ok. Loki walked over to Darcy and whispered something in her ear. Clint and Natasha saw me and ran to me and crushed me into a hug.

"Madison what happen?" Clint asked me. I looked at him and started to cry again because I didn't know and every time I looked at Lux all I saw was the dead bodies of her grandparents and her holding a dagger.

"I think she is traumatized like Lux." I heard Loki said everyone looked between me and Lux both of us were staring at each other trying to figure out if we should trust each other. They sat me beside Lux and put hand cuffs on me too.

"You're not in trouble we just don't know what you will do." I heard Fury say. I nodded and looked down. I saw dry blood on Lux's hands. I had another flash back of Asgard it was beautiful I heard children laughing and then the sun turned blood red and it started to rain acid. I was sitting beside Frigga like I was before and then I saw behind her Lux and Odin fighting and then the spears flying towards Frigga and me. "Move Frigga!" I screamed but it was too late they were already in her body. I felt someone put their hands on me to keep me from falling off the chair and I started to scream my head off.

"I'm sorry." I heard Lux cry "You were too weak." She added

"Lux what do you mean she was too weak?" Darcy asked but Lux didn't respond she just laid her head on Steve's shoulder and cried more.

"We need to find Tristan." I heard Jane say

"I'm right here." I heard a boy say I looked the way the voice came from and I saw Tristan. His eyes were streaked with red it looked from crying and he had a huge gash going across his forehead. His cloths were tattered.

"Tristan." I shouted he smiled and then I watched as the only person who could actually help me passed out on the floor. I and Lux ran over to Tristan and started to shake him.

"Tristan!" Darcy yelled I watched as she ran over and started to smack his face softly

"Darce stop you're not helping him." Tony chuckled

"Always count on Stark to make a joke in a serious time." I heard my dad said

"Coulson?" I heard Natasha asked

"Yes, I'm alive but where is our daughter?" He asked I looked at him and he didn't recognize me the last time I saw him I was 12 now I'm 16.

"Dad?" I asked

"Madison." He awed I ran to him but I didn't cry I was all I cried out instead I started to attempt to punch him but with the handcuffs on it was almost impossible hint almost.

"How could you leave me? I thought you said you would never leave but you did." I screamed Clint had to drag me off of Coulson. "I hate you." I spat

"Take the kids to the hospital Romanov, Barton, and Captain." Fury said "Jane, Darcy, Loki go to Asgard figure out what's going on up there." He added "And Tony and Bruce run some test one the kids figure out what's wrong with them, Coulson my office now." He added. Natasha put my over her shoulder while I thrashed around trying to rip my father apart. Steve was holding Lux and Clint was dragging Tristan.

"What the hell has this kid been doing?" Clint huffed

Steve's Pov

Today had been strange three of the most powerful kids in S.H.I.E.L.D were either passed out screaming or crying it was as if they were all going mad. I sat beside Lux's bed making sure she was ok. I was worried about her she hadn't talk except when she saw Tristan or Madison but even with that it wasn't a lot. Early today Lux had fell through the sky hurling towards Stark Tower. When she fell on the balcony it was hard to see if she was alive. Her dress was tattered and her hands where covered in blood so was her knees. I started to have a panic attack thinking that she was dead Bruce and Tony had to hurl me out of the room.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Steve." I heard her murmur

"Hey babe." I smiled She opened her eyes and I saw her beautiful green eyes but they were distant. "What are you thinking about?" I asked

"My grandparents." She mumbled

"Hey look at me… I told you it wasn't your fault who would have known that they were following you." I said lifting her chin to look at me

"I should have Steve, it's my fault their dead, it's my fault that Tristan and Madi are going crazy, heck I feel myself going mad." She cried

"Hey don't talk like that I won't let you go mad I won't let you go." I shushed she looked at me and I could tell she was trying to figure out if this was another hallucination. I bent down and kissed her I poured all my emotions into this kiss. I told her I loved her that this was real that I would never leave her that she was my girl. We broke apart trying to catch our breath.

"Why do you love me?" She asked

"Why not?" I retorted she tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough. "Hey take it easy babe." I smiled she shot me a glare that was just beautiful but deadly.

"Steve I have nightmares about them." She shuttered when she looked at me it was as if her grandparent's dead eyes were staring at me or maybe it was just that she was dying inside

"I know, it will be ok one day." I reassured her

"How do you know?" She asked. While looking away

(Warning if you do not want to read a spoiler for Captain America 2 skip this part) 

"Because I've been through the same thing, When Bucky died I thought it was my fault and then when I found out he was the winter soldier and I knew it was my fault if I hadn't took him with me he probably would have retired had a kid or two but no he had to become the winter soldier." I said

"But this is different my grandparents aren't coming back." She protested

"And neither was Bucky the winter soldier wasn't him that was someone else." I corrected

(Ok we're good no more spoilers) 

"Steve what's your biggest weakness and fear?" She asked I frowned

"My weakness probably loyalty keeping my promises no matter what, my biggest fear losing the people I love to evil." I frowned. I saw her starting cry; I gave her two butterfly kisses on her eyes and laid down right beside her. I played with her hair until she turned to face me. She started to caresses my face I smiled.

"I love you." She whispered before leaning for another kiss. This time she took control and it was awesome. She broke away and gave me her family trade smirk.

"I love you too." I breathed and we cuddled and fell asleep

Tristan's Pov

I felt a little light headed and the light blinded me. I felt like I had forgotten something but I didn't know what though.

"Madison." I croaked I tried to get up but I just fell back down

"Take it easy son." I heard my dad say

"Dad?" I asked

"Yeah I'm here." I could hear smile in his voice

"What happened?" I asked

"Asgard was attacked." He said

"What else?" I asked

"Odin and Frigga… are dead." I heard him say I could hear my dad trying to keep it together I knew him and Odin were not close but his mother and him were very close.

"I'm sorry father." I said I felt around for his hand I took his hand in mine. I felt him put his head on my hand and started to cry.

"I was supposed to protect you and your sister, and now look at you two." He said "I can't even do that." He added

"Hey who could have predicted what was going to happen?" I smiled I heard a scream and I knew it was Madison I flashed to where I heard it and landed on the floor.

"Tristan." I heard Natasha say

"Hi Aunt Nat." I smiled

"Why are you up you have a concussion?" She reprimanded

"I heard screaming." I said pointing at where I guess Madison was. I got up and propped myself beside her on the bed.

"Madison calm down." I whispered in her ear

"Tristan?" She asked

"Yeah I'm right beside you I'm not leaving." I smiled she turned around and gave me hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder while hers was on my chest.

"I thought I had lost you forever." She cried I lifted her face to look at me

"Now you know you can't get rid of me that easily." I smirked I looked over my shoulder and saw Clint and Natasha cooing over us and Tony fist pumping in the air.

"Why are you doing this I know it has to be killing you." She said she was right it was killing me but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world

"You're my best-friend Madi and nothing is going to change that." I smiled I saw that she was thinking about something and I knew it had something to do with my home.

"What did you see?" I asked

"Your grandparents." She mumbled in my chest. I took a deep breath I don't think it had hit me yet but it was getting there. I started to cry and it was Madison's turn to hold me.

"Their gone… I didn't even get to say goodbye." I sobbed

"I know how you feel but we'll work it out together… ok?" She asked I looked up at her and nodded when she smiled it brightened her grey eyes. I hadn't seen it in a while and I felt the urge to kiss her, I knew I shouldn't but it was as if the whole world had stopped and it was just her and me. I leaned up just a little in case she was going to back away or smack me, but she didn't she leaned down towards me until we were now three inches apart and I knew she was waiting for me to take the chance. "Shut up Tristan and just kiss the damn girl already." I thought to myself I leaned in the rest of the way it was perfect just the way I thought it would be. Her warm lips clashing with my cold lips; her lips were super soft and tasted like cherries. I heard my Uncle Tony and Clint whistling and I waved them off. I moved my hand to the middle of her back to pull her closer. I heard her giggle.

"OK!" I heard Aunt Natasha say we broke apart and looked at each other's eyes and smiled

"It's about time Butt head." She whispered I smiled and gave her a quick kiss and moved us so it was more comfortable.

"We'll fight this together." I smiled I knew that it was going to be hard for her to forget my grandparents lifeless bodies and me not being able to say goodbye to them. "I am going to rip the person's heart out and crush it in front of their eye's. They took my grandparents away from my family and they would pay." I thought to myself

Fury's Pov

Coulson was screaming his head off and I wasn't listening. "Coulson I understand you're upset." I said

"Upset, I'm livid you didn't even tell me she was going on a mission, and now she is traumatized from something that happened on Asgard, and did you see the way Loki's son looked at her." Coulson rambled

"Phil! She is 16 and Natasha has been raising her while you were gone I told Natasha and her foster home but I didn't need to tell you anything. Also how could you compromise their mission?" I snapped

"I didn't like the way it sounded." He snapped

"Well boo hoo, she's growing up and the missions aren't always going to be rated g or even pg." I said

"As long as she lives with me they will." He corrected

"Well good thing she doesn't live with you." I heard Natasha say

"What is that supposed to mean?" Coulson asked

"I have given full custody to Romanov and Barton; Madison will start living with them when she gets out of the hospital." I said

"What why?" Coulson asked

"You're barely here Phil every since New York." Natasha snapped

"But that's still my daughter." Coulson snapped

"Clint and I want to adopt her." Natasha blurted. I and Coulson looked at her and she nodded.

"Coulson I want you tell Madison where you have been then you leave." I said

"Fury that's a little cruel don't you think?" Coulson asked

"That is final." I snapped they both nodded and walked away.

Madison's Pov

I felt around for Tristan but I couldn't find him I opened my eyes and I saw my dad sitting there.

"I told him to leave." He said

"Why?" I asked he looked up me and raised his eyebrow

"We need to talk." He said I sat up and looked at him

"Talk away." I retorted

"I've been recovering from New York I have a team of S.H.E.I.L.D agents we've been traveling the world on different missions. Look I haven't been right since New York I can't go asleep I feel different." He said

"You died dad of course you feel different." I said

"Look Mom and Barton are going to adopt you I don't think I will be coming back I can't stay here." He said while getting up and walked away.

"Fine leave I don't need you anyway!" I shouted. He looked at me. "Oh but that is a lie Madison and you know that." Someone said in my head

"I'm sorry Madi. This isn't fair to you but Mom and Clint will be better parents." He said before walking out and down the hall. I sat there and stare off and thought that life is just freaking mean. I saw Tristan pop up and gave me a half hearted smile. He sat down beside me and cuddle up.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yup." I smiled "Why would you lie to him? He could help you." The voice said in my head I ignored the voice in my head and fell right back to sleep

Loki's Pov

"Darcy please calm down… think of the baby." I pleaded. She looked at me her and Jane were crying when we found my father and mother. Jane had to retire to her and Thor's chamber, but my wife of course was pacing holes in the floor.

"Loki how can you tell me calm down?" Darcy asked

"Lady Darcy please go retire with Jane." Thor pushed

"Fine fine I'll go." Darcy said walking off. I looked at Thor and as much as I didn't want to admit it but it was time for Thor's Carination. Asgard needed a new king.

"Brother it's time." I said "Mother already had the preparations ready we will have it in a week's time when Lux and Tristan are out of the hospital but first we must have a proper funeral." I added

"Yes it is time. I will go tell Jane." He smiled

"And I will announce it to the people of Asgard." I nodded I walked into me and Darcy chamber and I sat beside her on the bed. She had fallen asleep and was wrapped inside her little cocoon. I pulled her hair and ran my hand up and down her back. I felt her shiver against me and I smirked.

"My brother will be king in a week's time." I said Darcy shot up and looked at me with a huge smile

"So Blondie a king huh? That means Jane will be queen." She squealed "Holy crap my best-friend will be a queen." She added I shook my head and laughed

"You're a princess Darcy." I laughed

"Yeah I know but Jane… like Jane will be a queen… it would have been better if the girls could talk about this, me, Jane, and Frigga." Darcy paused

"Yes it would have." I frowned and lay backed down and I started to make patterns on her back

"Loki I thought you said rest?" She asked looking up at me

"I did but I wouldn't mind a kiss." I smirked I felt her prop herself on her elbows and look at me.

"Get over here." She smirked I attacked her lips and I felt her laugh under me.

"Woman when I am done with you there will be no laughter." I smirked

"And what would I be doing?" She asked I leaned in closer and played with her ear

"Screaming my name." I smirked

"Oh..." Darcy trailed as her eyes turned to completely back.

Jane's Pov

I sat down and waited for Thor we left the kids with Tony and Pepper at the tower. I didn't want them to have to see what their cousins saw. I felt terrible this kid of ours was going to be a handful. I could see her now looking like me but acting like Thor. I wanted to talk to Frigga so bad but I couldn't she was gone and I had no idea what to do, I tried to comfort Thor but he shut me out so I gave him some space. I heard Thor come into the room with a slight smile on his face.

"Jane!" He yelled

"Here Thor." I smiled he picked me up and kissed me while twirling me around. "What's going on?" I asked

"I am to be king in a week's time." He smiled if he was supposed to be King that means I was going to be queen. Wow I needed to talk to Darcy before I had a panic attack and scared Thor to death. I heard a scream/laugh and I knew that was Darcy.

"Well it seems Loki and Darcy is celebrating." I nodded

"Yes Mischief seems to follow my brother and his family." Thor smiled

"I wonder why?" I asked. I walked over to the bed and patted Thor to sit beside me.

"Have you deiced what name you like better?" I asked Thor

"No both are very beautiful." He chuckled he laid his head on my stomach and started to talk to our little girl telling her stories of him and Loki when they were children. "I wish you could have met your Grandmother and Grandfather little one… they would have loved you very dearly." He whispered. When Thor said that it shot a pain right to my heart and I started to cry, it hurt me to know that my children would never be able to see their grandparents ever again. That my future child would never be able to meet her grandparents. "Whoever took them from us is very cruel and I want that person punished for their crimes." I thought to myself I looked down and I saw that Thor was sound asleep. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Thor." I smiled

Lux Pov

I could hear everyone that wanted to avenge my grandparent's death promising that I would die. I felt Steve's arms wrapped around me and him snoring slightly. I turned to look at him. His beautiful blonde hair he had let it grow a little and he also was growing scruff on my request.

"Well done Lux." I heard Karnilla say

"Thank you." I said while trying to scrub off invisible blood off my hands

"Oh don't worry you'll get used to it." I heard her chuckled

"Not likely." I hissed coldly

"Oh yes Thanos was right you will be perfect for your new name." Karnilla smiled

"What is it?" I asked

"Morana, do you know what that means?" She asked

"Goddess of winter and death." I mumbled

"Yes and its perfect." She purred I nodded and didn't look her way

"Good Bye Morana." Karnilla chuckled

"Goodbye Karnilla." I sighed. When she left the name Thanos gave me sounded perfect I was cold as winter and all I did was cause death now Morana was my new name and it fitted perfectly I was no longer Lux I was no longer the light all I was, was darkness the dark side of winter not the bright side.


	9. We need closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the I posted two chapter in one day, the next chapter is all ready finished just comment if you want it now. :)

Tristan's Pov

Everyone was finally out of the hospital. Lux went with Steve to his apartment. Madison went with Clint and Natasha to get her stuff they were going to adopt her. I think it was perfect timing she had finally said goodbye to her fantasy of finding her parents and having Coulson forever. I went to Uncle Tony and Aunt Peppers house because I didn't want to go home and my mom didn't leave the apartment key.

"Tristan!" I heard pepper scream she ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug

"I missed you too Aunt Pep." I smiled

"Come on pepper let the boy breathe." I heard tony laughed she let go and I gasped for air. I sat down on a bench in front of the bar.

"So you're dating my sister?" Tony asked while raising an eyebrow

"She's not your sister anymore." I corrected

"Touché." He said raising his vodka

"It's 10 in the morning how could you possibly be drinking?" I asked

"It's never too early to drink." He chuckled I nodded and looked at Aunt Pepper she was running around picking up a bunch of stuff and flailing her arms everywhere.

"Colby and Ella are here." Tony said

"Ahhh." I nodded he looked at me and nodded his head to the stairs

"Go talk to them, it might help you all." He said. I nodded and walked up the stairs I tripped over a couple. I heard whispers coming from a room and I knew it was Ella. I opened the door and saw a bunch of papers with numbers on them. I sat down on the bed and watch as she tried to figure something out

"El… what are you doing?" I asked I saw Colby come in and he didn't even smile he just sat down beside me.

"She's been like this since we found out." I heard him whisper when I heard his voice it was ragged he didn't sound like a kid anymore he didn't even look like a kid he had messy blonde hair his eyes looked deprived of sleep and like he was crying.

"How are you doing?" I asked I heard him chuckle

"Well… as good as you can get, you know you're lucky you can't remember anything." Colby said

"I don't know about lucky." I sighed. I looked at him and he looked like Lux and Madi like what they saw they wish they could forget but I wanted to remember. "You were there?" I asked

"No…" He trailed "I just went to visit grandma and there she was." Colby said I nodded and put my arm around his shoulder.

"You know I have nightmares about what I can't remember." I drifted

"What do you see?" He asked

"Lux." I frowned he looked at me and backed away

"She would never… you don't think?" Colby raised an eyebrow

"NO! She would never." I said but even to me it didn't sound real. I looked at Ella and she was in the corner murmuring something. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Ella." I whispered she looked up at me with her big golden brown eyes.

"It's possible." She mumbled I looked at her with a questioned look

"What's possible?" I asked

"Ella I told it's not their gone… gone forever ok!" Colby shouted

"Cole calm down." I snapped

"No their not Colby we can see them through the stars I just need mom." Ella snapped

"Ella what are you talking about?" I asked

"Grandma and Grandfather we can see them one last time… alive before the go to Elysium, we could get your memory back too." Ella whispered

"Wait why wouldn't they go to Valhalla… or FÓlkvanger?" I asked

"Because they made them and if they die…" She trailed

"Those die with them." I finished She nodded I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"It's worth trying let's go tell your parents." I smiled while helping her up

"What?" Ella and Colby asked

"Ella it will give you closer, Colby you and Lux are a mess, and I need to know." I said

"How can you say let's do this?" Colby asked

"Because neither one of us got to say goodbye and I want to say goodbye ok I want to know who killed them so I can kill them, I want to know if they loved me…. I WANT TO KNOW!" I snapped

"Don't you think I do too but it hurts to know who killed them, it's not going to help… it's not going to give us closer or a peace of mind. All it's going to do is drive you too madness, like Lux." Colby shouted

"Guy's!" Ella screamed

"What?!" We asked I looked behind us and I say Frigga and Odin standing before us with a frown on their faces.

"I know we taught you better boys." Our grandmother said we both nodded and stood still

"What do you want to know?" Odin asked

"Why did you leave us?" Colby asked hoarsely

"We didn't want too… but it was our time to leave." Odin answered he looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"Who killed you?" I asked I could see the debate going on in their minds to tell us or not.

"You already you know Tristan." Frigga frowned

"I love you." Ella whispered Odin walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead while my grandma gave Colby gave him a kiss. Then Odin gave Colby a hug and Frigga gave Ella a kiss too.

"You are the oldest Tristan, you need to show them the way now." Odin said

"Yes sir." I nodded my grandmother walked over to me and held me arms length

"Never doubt my love for you." She smiled slightly I nodded and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"We can't give you, your memory back Tristan but don't try to hard it will come back."Odin said

"We must go now… you cannot tell anyone about this visit… this breaks a lot of rules." Frigga warned they stood were they were before and started to shimmer

"I love you children…all of you." Odin said locking a gaze with me before they were gone forever.

"Goodbye." I whispered and that's when the dam broke all of us started to cry and cry and cry. We all curled into a ball together I sat down holding my little cousins. We finally stopped crying and Ella laid her head on my shoulder why Colby's head was in my lap.

"I told you it was possible." Ella smiled and we laughed.

Lux Pov

Steve took me with him so we could have sometime alone. He took me to an Italian restaurant and then we went back to his house. He was in the kitchen getting him a beer and me a soda. He looked over his shoulder.

"What is it this time?" Steve asked

"Someone that's dead…just came back." I said looking at him. Last night I started to be able to feel people die it felt really creepy.

"Do you know who?" He asked

"No they left as soon as they came." I said he nodded and walked over I took the beer out of his hand and was about to take a drink.

"Whoa there, no underage drinking." He said pulling the beer out of my hand

"Please." I pouted I knew he thought I was cute when I pouted. My parents would probably kill Steve if they found out I drank beer.

"Nope." He said giving me a kiss I made the drinks in his hand disappear and I pulled him closer

"We should stop." He huffed

"Yeah." I nodded I looked into his eyes and they were dark blue. I leaned in and kissed him again but this time with more need I felt him put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and let him battle with my tongue. I slightly moaned and I felt him hold in a groan. I tangled my hands in his hair while he started to leave hot trails of kisses down my neck.

"Steve." I gasped He picked me up and led me to the bed he laid me gently on my back he took his jacket off and took my shoes and threw it on the floor.

"Lux… are you sure?" Steve breathed against my neck

"Yea." I nodded he nodded and he ripped his shirt off. I felt around and I could feel his abs I slightly lifted up and trailed kisses up and down his chest. I felt him gasp and I flipped us over. I looked at him and his eyes were navy blue and I was pretty sure my eyes were just plain black. I felt something at the bottom of my stomach it burned. He put his hands on my hips and flipped us back over. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Someone's eager." Steve chuckled I gave him a smug smirk

"Steve." I begged he slide down and laid a kiss one each of my thighs.

"Good grief Lux you're beautiful." He breathed he stopped kissing me and I sighed finally able to breathe again I tangled my finger in his hair

"That was amazing." I mumbled in his neck, He was making soothing circles on my back.

"Yeah it was only because I have an amazing girlfriend…" Steve lazily trailed he looked at me with that look of worry thinking we may do something we'll regret in the morning and I smiled

"Babe its fine, now don't ruin the moment." I said snuggling closer to him I felt him drape the blanket over our bodies and I fell asleep.

Thor Pov

"You will stand here and I will recite the words. Your family will be on your right hand side while the warriors and my family on your left. Now Thor you have to wear gold." Loki said

"Yes Brother I now." I chuckled

"Well that's all..."Loki said clasping his hand on my shoulder

"Have you sent out the invitations?" I asked

"Yes… and I believe tony is bringing a gift." Loki chuckled

"I will accept it with gladness." I smiled Loki looked at me like I was a buffoon

"Mother would proud you… so would father." He said

"They would be proud of both of us." I corrected. "How is Steve and our Lux… they are betrothed am I right?" I asked

"No… not betrothed just dating, it is strange but I believe he will treat her like the princess she is or I will put my scepter up his arse." Loki said

"And I will gladly hurt him with my hammer." I smiled Loki started to laugh a whole heart laugh and I smiled a little bit bigger "I must return to Jane and you Lady Darcy." I said

"Yes I probably should." Loki nodded I walked to me and Jane's chamber I saw her sleeping peacefully on our bed. I sat down beside her and started to rub her stomach.

"Hello little one." I smiled I felt the baby kick in response.

"Soon I will be king of Asgard." I smiled "Hemdial says that you will fall in love with an Olympian." I frowned

"Please don't let it be Apollo or Dionysus I would settle for Poseidon, even Hermes." I begged I felt Jane stir beside me and I settled just a little bit so I could be more comfortable.

"Goodnight little one." I smiled

Mystery persons Pov

"They could work." I thought to myself I sat there trying to figure out how to defeat my Big brother. He was such a brat. He got the power I got the looks.

"Sir, are these the people?" My right hand man (well really it was a woman) asked

"Yes, she-hulk that's them. I have to say they make a cute couple." I smiled

"They do but the female is mortal." She corrected

"Ah, but see that's where your wrong, look at her features." I said pointing at the girl

"Th…that can't be possible, I thought you said she died." She awed

"I thought she did." I nodded

"So now there are three Eternals fighting." She-hulk smiled

"It would appear so." I laughed "Oh brother is in for a surprise." I added

"Do you think he will recognize her?" She asked

"I don't think so he hasn't laid an eye on her since mother took her away." I shrugged "She-hulk bring them to me." I added

"Yes sir." She smiled I watched as she left the room.

"So our sister is alive." I awed


	10. It's Finally Coming Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally feeling a tad bit normal now. But what happens when Tristan and Madison are kidnapped.

Third Person Pov

Thor walked down the aisle with his red cape and with a huge smile on his face. Loki stood at the throne waited for his brother to bow before him in respect. When Thor made it to the throne Loki rose from the throne and banged his scepter on the ground to silent the happy crowd.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Loki asked

"I swear." Thor answered

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Loki asked

"I swear." Thor answered

"Do you swear to put aside all selfish ambition for the good of the realm?" Loki asked

"I swear!" Thor boomed while raising his hammer in the air.

"Then I Loki God of Mischief proclaim you King of Asgard!" Loki shouted "Asgard rise for your new king and Queen!" Loki added.

There was a roar in the throne room Asgard had a new king and queen. There was a new ruler to protect them and a new queen to comfort them but someone was creeping in the dark that no one noticed and she liked it that way. It hurt a little that even her family didn't notice that she was missing but it didn't matter in a little time they would either be dead or rotting in a dungeon. She watched as her "home" celebrated this glorious day.

"Be happy and drink Asgard celebrate, be warm and cozy, love and be loved because…winter and Death is coming to you very soon." She chuckled and slipped into the darkness again.

"Thor this is a tremendous day, Odin and Frigga would have been proud of you." Volstagg bellowed

"Thank you my dear friend, come lets us drink and have a wonderful night!" Thor smiled

"I am sorry Uncle Thor but I have to leave, Madison awaits me." Tristan smiled Thor walked over to his nephew and clasped his shoulder

"Very well have a great time." Thor smiled Tristan nodded and walked over to the bifrost. The royal family celebrated till their hearts were content and then sent the children down to Midguard so they could talk about pressing things with the warriors three.

Madison Pov

I was walking in the park with Tristan, Natasha and Clint had adopted me but I wanted to get away for a little while. I took Tristan's hand in mine and looked up at him, I could see the wheels in his head turning and his eyebrows twisted from horror.

"Tricks?" I asked

"Hmm." He nodded

"You're not talking." I pushed

"Actually with me answering you I am talking." He smirked

"You know what wise ass." I said. He started to laugh and I saw his eyes light up a little.

"Race you." I challenged I started to sprint off when he popped in front of me

"Hey no powers!" I shouted after him I saw him nod and disappear. I was looking behind me

"Oaf." I moaned while I crashed into someone "You know Tristan you could have caught me." I said rubbing my head. I opened my eyes and saw a green woman standing in front of me.

"Hi." I smiled she just looked at me with disgust "Beautiful day." I nodded She raised an eyebrow. I got up and started to walk away.

"Tristan!" I shouted he flashed in front of me out of breath.

"Where did you go?" He asked

"I ran into a green lady." I said He looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged my shoulder. I looked behind me and the green lady was smirking at me.

"Tristan look." I pointed when we turned around she was gone. "But she was right there." I fussed

"I think the sun is getting to you." Tristan said he picked me up bridal style and flashed us into my living room. He sat us on the couch and put the TV on.

"Remember anything yet?" I asked I saw his face turn emotionless

"No." He stammered

"Have you seen your sister lately?" I asked I saw him smirk

"Nope probably won't see her for a while though." He chuckled

"Why?" I questioned

"She's with Steve." He said

"And I'm with you." I said

"Yeah but this is Lux we're talking about." He said

"So…Oh." I nodded

"Yup." He said popping the p. I could see the blush rising up his cheeks and I started to laugh.

"Do you need a kiss?" I asked

"Probably…" He trailed. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and we we're just about make it deeper when we heard

"Mhm." I turned my head and saw my mom at the door.

"Hia, mom." I smiled

"Hi Madison… Tristan." She nodded

"Oh come on Aunt Natasha." Tristan fussed she put her hands on her hips and looked at us

"Fine, bye Madi." He said while giving me a quick kiss.

"Bye babe." I smiled when he left I looked at my mom "Really?!" I fussed

"I told you that I don't want you moving too fast." She said

"It was a friggin kiss." I said

"Kisses can lead to something else." She warned

"I am freaking _16_ …Gods." I snapped

"Watch it missy." She said I stormed out of the room and locked my room door

"Mother problems?" I heard a voice ask I turned around and saw the green lady

"You." I shouted she walked over to me and hit me on the head and I went out like a light.

Lux Pov

I heard a muffled knock on the door. I put a pillow over my head, I heard Steve groan and I felt him get up. I heard whispers and Steve laughing uneasily. I heard him run into the room like a mad man.

"Steve is there a hell hound in the living room?" I asked

"Nope worse…Tony's here." He said I started to crack up

"Steve?" I heard Tony ask

"One sec!" Steve shouted out He picked up my cloths and started to throw them to me

"I don't want to get up." I complained

"Shhh." He shushed me

"It's just Uncle Tony…it's not like his coming in this room." I fussed I heard him stop shuffling around

"you be quiet?" He asked

"As a mouse." I smiled he gave me a quick kiss and left out of the room making sure to close the door.

"What's up Tony?" I heard Steve ask

"Have you seen Lux we promised Thor and Loki we would watch all the kids." Tony said

"Oh look at you taking responsibility." Steve countered

"Answer the question." Tony said

"No…." Steve trailed

"Where is she?" Tony snapped

"I heard her say she was going home." Steve lied I heard Uncle tony walking towards the door and I tried to use my powers but they weren't working.

"You're too tired." I heard Karnilla chuckle

"Are you serious right now?" I shouted to the skies

"I would do something quick." She laughed I watched as Uncle Tony opened up the door and Steve tackling him to the ground covering his eyes.

"Steve if you don't get the Bloody hell off of me." Tony warned I got up and ran into the bathroom and got dressed as quick as I could when I got out I could hear Uncle Tony threatening to kill Steve. I ran out into the living room.

"Uncle Tony!" I screamed he turned around and looked at me

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked

"You're not my father." I snapped

"Your right but I am your God father." He corrected "So answer me did you sleep with Steve." He snapped

"Yes…" I trailed

"Did he force you?" He asked

"No Uncle Tony." I said

"Steve what is wrong with you… She freaking 16 your 22!" Tony shouted

"Uncle Tony I wanted to do it with him." I said

"How would you know you're just a child." He snapped

"Is that what you think of me… you have know idea what I am capable of." I snapped

"Look Tony I asked her if she was ready I didn't want to at first… but I love her." Steve explained

"You can't change what happened." I said

"But I sure as hell can kill him!" Uncle Tony shouted He ran towards Steve but I put a force field around him so he just fell to the ground and was knocked out.

"I'll take him home." I said looking at Steve he nodded and walked over to me

"I meant what I said Lux… I do love you." He said caressing my face

"I know, you did shout it out last night." I chuckled

"Yeah I did." He laughed he leaned in a kissed me

"Get off of her." Uncle Tony said and then fell right back on the floor we started to laugh I gave him a quick peck.

"Later Stars and Stripes." I smirked and I flashed into Uncle Tony and Aunt Peppers house.

"Lux where have you been?" Aunt pepper asked

"Um…" I trailed "Look how about we take care of Uncle Tony first." I pushed she nodded and got Happy to take him to his room and then she sat me down and started to look for any bruises.

"Is that a…" "No! I fell on the sidewalk onto a pointy rock." I said while waving my hand like it didn't matter.

"For you to be the daughter of the God of Lies you're a horrible liar." Aunt pepper said I avoided looking at her. When I saw Tristan walking into the house

"Hey Tristan." I waved and ran to give him a hug

"Hey sis." He smiled

"Where were you?" I asked

"Madi's house." He nodded

"You should go lay down I know last night had to be…filling but yet draining." Tristan smirked I had totally forgotten that my brother could read minds and he probably knew before that we were twins it was hard to keep secrets from each other.

"I hate you." I whispered

"I can make so many jokes and nicknames." Tristan smirked

"Like what?" I asked

"For one did you freeze him while getting it on?" He laughed I glared at him and he laughed hysterically I looked at Aunt Pepper and she looked shocked

"Don't die." I said

"Ok." She nodded and walked out the room. I looked at Tristan

"Thanks." I nodded at Tristan

"Always here to help." He smiled I walked off to the door "Where are you going?" He asked

"None of your concern." I said

"Hey I don't want a little Lux/Steve running around too early." He shouted

"We have Magic doofus." I laughed

Tristan's Pov

I watched as my sister left probably to go see Steve I was worried about her so I followed her (no I'm not a stalker just over protective). I was about a block behind her when she just disappeared I started to run around looking for her but I couldn't find her. I tried to listen for her normal thoughts but I couldn't hear those. I started to panic I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"You know it's not good to follow people without their permission." A voice said I turned around and there was a green woman behind me.

"I wasn't following anyone." I lied

"I would believe you if I didn't know who you were." She smirked

"And who am I?" I challenged

"The Prince of Mischief, future king of Jotunheim, and boyfriend of Madison Jones." She said

"How'd you know that?" I awed

"My Master knows a lot of things." She shrugged

"So I've been stalked since I was born…nice to know." I nodded

"Sarcasm I should expect nothing less from you." She laughed

"You know I think Madison saw you in the park." I said pointing to her

"Indeed she did." She said I nodded

"What do you want?" I asked

"You." She smiled

"Whoa there girly I'm taken." I said backing away

"Not like that I am with my master… come here." She said I walked closer to her and looked her in the eye.

"What?" I challenged and then I felt her smack my head and everything went black.

Darcy's Pov

"Jane please tell me the name of the baby I'm dying over here." I whined

"Loki didn't give you coffee did he?" She asked

"No that bastard he knows I can't live without that stuff." I said I looked at Jane and she was trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." She said

"Mhm." I said raising an eyebrow I walked over to her and sat down looking at the garden

"How's the baby fairing?" Jane asked

"Fine, very powerful." I chuckled

"Well this is Loki's kid." She smiled

"Very much so." I nodded I looked at my best-friend she was a queen now but she was still Jane the astrophysics major who took in a Political Science major for an assistant who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony Stark who had 2 kids and another one the way. She was my sister and queen very confusing but normal in our life.

"What are you going to name the baby?" I asked

"Belinda." She laughed

"Yeah!" I fist pumped she shook her head and looked at me

"How are we friends again?" She asked

"One we've been through a lot together, you're my sister in-law best-friend and I'm completely crazy and you attract crazy you're like the living crazy magnet." I shrugged I looked at her and gave her a big smile

"Do you miss… you know being a normal human being?" I asked

"Sometimes but if we were normal we wouldn't be here." She said

"True dat." I said I felt a sharp pain in my back and I knew what that meant I felt that before. "Hey Jane guess who decided to come a little early." I said She looked at me and squealed and then her face looked scared

"You serious?" She asked

"Yes, go get Eir please." I calmly said

"Oh yeah right." Jane said running out of the room screaming for Eir

"Loki!" I shouted he flashed in front of me

"Yes Darcy?" He asked

"The…breaths…baby…breath's…coming…." I said. Loki picked me up and put me on the bed

"Calm down and breathe." Loki said

"I am calm and I am breathing are you breathing?" I asked

"No." Loki said

"I'm the one having the baby." I said

"I know." He nodded I felt another pain and I screamed an unholy scream I saw Eir flash in the room with Jane and Thor.

"Brother come with me." Thor said

"I'm not leaving Darcy's side." Loki said

Third Person Pov

Eir was trying to ease Darcy's pain but she wanted to go all natural with this child. Jane and Loki was on each side cheering Darcy to push.

"Push with all your might Darcy!" Loki shouted

"I AM LOKI!" Darcy screamed

"A little bit harder." He smiled

"SHUT UP…. Oh when this kid is out of me your soo dead!" Darcy snapped "No more kids." She said Both Eir and Jane looked at each other.

"We'll see how long that last's." Jane said

"Jane not helping." Darcy warned Jane nodded and just held her friends hand tighter. Darcy gave one more push and then there was a beautiful chorus of cries from a little baby boy. He had his mother's blue eyes and his father's jet black hair.

"Hello Arno." Jane smiled Eir handed the little baby boy to his father. Loki held his son smiling and letting the little boy hold his father's finger in his small hand.

"Can I hold him Loki?" Darcy asked Loki nodded and gave Arno to his Mother. Blue eyes and Blue eyes and Arno gave his mom and big goofy smile.

"Ahhh... Hi Arno I'm your mommy." Darcy sobbed the little boy smiled and reached his arm out to touch his mother dangling brown hair. Jane and Loki smiled as they watched Mother and child bonded for the first time.

Lux's Pov

"Your mother just had another child Morana." Karnilla said

"I know." I said

"What's the matter you miss your lover already?" Enchantress mocked

"No… I can feel something's wrong with him." I murmured

"I thought you could only feel winter and… death." Enchantress looked at me for the first time with sympathy.

"I don't think his going to die… I can feel winter in him." I said

"What do you mean?" Karnilla asked

"He has the frost giant but it's not a curse it's a blessing." I awed I realized that even though I killed Odin he was still in control slightly my brothers were going to be my doom.

"What do you mean it's a blessing?" Karnilla I started to laugh it was ironic my little brother was just born and I could already see plainly what his destiny was.

"He is the pure side of winter… The God of Winter and Life has just been born." I laughed I say the fear in Karnilla and Enchantress's eyes but I didn't care my parents gave life to life and death it was hilarious.

"I believe I should go congratulate my mother and father." I said

"What are you going to do?" Karnilla asked

"Gain the trust of my enemy Death and Life will be the best of friends for the first time." I smirked I flashed into the grand halls of my home and started to walk towards my parents chambers when Hemdial appeared in front of me.

"Hemdial." I nodded

"Lux." He said

"And who do I owe the pleasure too?" I asked

"I have not been able to see were you go for a while now." Hemdial said

"Yes I don't like being watched." I smiled

"You are playing a dangerous game." Hemdial warned

"Oh but I do _love_ danger." I smirked

"Lux leave Thanos and maybe I will not tell the kingdom who killed their beloved king and queen. " Hemdial said

"I dare you Hemdial who do you think they will believe there distraught princess or their guardsman who has committed treason?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"You remind me much of your father." Hemdial awed

"Have you felt a new power?" I asked

"Yes your enemy, your little brother Life or his name Arno." Hemdial chuckled

"Yes Arno is his name fitting." I nodded

"Yes he will soar like the eagle his name says he is." Hemdial smiled

"And what will I do Hemdial?" I asked

"You're the light of death just as both your names imply." Hemdial said

"Oh so you know my new name." I smiled

"Yes I do Morana." Hemdial said I walked pass him starting to walk towards my parent's chamber.

"Morana, I will always think of you as Lux the cheerful little girl, the light, bright green eyes full of curiosity coming to me everyday learning about the stars and realms." Hemdial remorse

"Lux is dead." I hissed

"Does Steve now that?" Hemdial asked I turned and looked at him and then turned back around and walked off. I made it to my parent's chamber and I could hear my aunt Jane cooing threw the door.

"King Thor, Queen Jane…mother, father." I bowed

"Lux you don't have to call us that." Aunt Jane smiled while giving me a bone crushing hug

"Lux some say hello to your brother." My father smiled I walked over to him. He had my mother's blue eyes and my father's black hair but it was curly like my moms. I picked him up and when we touched both of us started to gasp for air and blue swirls started to wrap around us. I looked and I could see Arno older fighting beside Steve and I was holding my trident pointing it at them. Light burst out of Arno's chest and Darkness out of mind they clashed together and then were back into the room with our family. He smiled at me and clapped his hands I sneered at him but I felt like I was part of him now.

"You just finished the first stage of making Life and Death friends." I heard Enchantress say in my mind

"Nice to know." I retorted "Hello Arno I'm your sister." I smiled. He looked at me with big blue eyes and smiled and touched my face and I smiled I looked up and I saw my parents and Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane cooing at me.

"Here you can take him back." I said giving him to my mom

"You guys look soo adorable together." My mom cried

"Mom is this hormones?" I asked

"No just Darcy tears." She smiled. I laughed and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm gonna go back to Uncle Tony and Aunt Pep's house." I said I walked out the room and looked back "My plan might actually work if I can convince Thanos it's not crazy…" I thought to myself

Madison's Pov

I woke up in a weird looking room there was pictures of a guy that looked similar to me everywhere. I looked over and I saw Tristan knocked out. I shook him and he didn't wake up so I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm up." Tristan said I started to laugh. Tristan looked around and realized we weren't home.

"Madison…." Tristan trailed I had already gotten out of my knots that the people had tied to me and was know untying Tristan

"Shhh." I shushed we got up and I gestured for him to follow me. I looked over a corner and we ran for it. When I slammed into a second body today.

"The hell." I groaned

"Glad to see your ok sister." A man said

"Sister?" I asked looking up at the voice. I looked at the man he looked at least 40 old enough to be my father and he was calling me sister.

"You look exactly like her." Tristan awed He was right we had the same blonde hair and grey eyes but he just looked like a seducer and I don't think I look like a seducer. I got up and stared at him

"What do you mean I'm your sister?" I asked

"Well I'm your older brother Starfox and you are my little sister Madison our parents Agsier and Riana had you they were pretty old when they had you, but beside that our brother Thanos-

"Wait did you just say her brother is Thanos?" Tristan asked

"Yes the ugly but very powerful one, his our brother." Starfox said a little annoyed "Any who… he tried to kill you Madison but mother fled to earth it took thousands of years for you two to get there." Starfox said

"Wait I'm thousands of years old?" I asked

"Like 3000 thousand, don't worry your still young." Starfox said

"Still young?! How old are you?" I asked

"That's barely an adult with our kind…I'm 30,000 years old and Thanos I stopped counting when you were born." Starfox smiled I looked at Tristan he was trying hard not to laugh

"This is not funny I am 3,000 years old." I yelled

"And my dad is over a millennia, it's pretty normal in my life." Tristan shrugged

"This is just great." I said

"Yes! Now I need your help." Starfox said

"With what?" Tristan asked

"Killing our brother and your sister." He said

"Why would you want to kill my sister?" Tristan asked

"Because she works for our brother she's _death_ literally." Starfox said in a duh tone

"What?" We both asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so thank you for reading my story, I just wanted to update you guys, that I am only writing 3 more chapters and then this story will be over. But do not worry, I started writing a sequel on FanFic so I will probably immediately start posting those chapters. :)


	11. Good as Dead

Loki's Pov

I was lying on the bed beside Darcy and holding Arno he was a perfect image of Darcy. I could tell by looking at our boy that he was going to be a handful. I heard muffle walking outside; I put down my little boy and walked out of my chambers. I could still hear the footsteps so I went into the shadows and followed the person. I heard a few muffling voices and I realized that it was about three female's walking around.

"Morana I told you already just disappear one night and it will be fine." One of the female voices said

"It's not that easy enchantress I have to say goodbye to Steve." The other female voice, when I heard that voice I knew right away that was Lux I jumped out of the shadows and I saw Lux standing beside the Enchantress and Karnilla. Lux was wearing a light blue dress with gold armor on, she had a bejeweled trident in her hand and the middle picks were glowing gold.

"Lux?" I asked all three of the female figures looked at me. Enchantress gave me a smug look and Karnilla sneered at me and Lux gave me the smirk that I had given her.

"It's Morana now." Lux I mean Morana shrugged I gaped at my daughter she was making the same mistakes as I was and there was nothing I could. I was starting to see how Odin felt like I had failed my child that I was not worthy to be a father.

"Why?" I asked she looked at me and her eyes flashed a dangerous green and she inched towards me. I could feel power radiating off of her.

"I'm a monster it's not like you father, you knew what your kind is this… this frost giant in me is a monster I'm a different breed a Midguardian and Frost Giant mixed together it's killing me from the inside out, it's a curse." She explained

"But your brother, his perfectly fine." I said while shaking my head

"The frost giant saved his life." She sneered

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Arno he was going to be fully midguardian, he wasn't going to have any power but the frost inside of him it was freezing him some way somehow the frost giant was formed and saved him, it was a blessing." Lux chuckled

"Then you should be grateful." I snapped. Lux got even closer to me

"Odin gave me a curse and Odin gave my brother the blessing of that form. I killed Odin but he is still controlling my life!" Lux screamed

"He was you grandfather he loved you." I shouted back

"Did he father… did he love me or just the part of me the side where he knew he could control?" She asked

"I… I don't know." I pondered

"TELL ME!" Lux screamed I looked in her eyes and I saw the same desperation in her eyes that I had the day I screamed the exact same words to Odin. I tried to reach out to her but she just pulled back.

"Lux…" I pleaded

"YOUR LUX IS DEAD LOKI!" She screamed I could feel tears swarming in my eyes. When Lux said that my little girl was dead I felt like there was a sharp knife going through me. When Lux and Tristan were born they were my redemption and Darcy was rehabilitation. My family had saved me and now I couldn't save one of the people I cared about the most. I couldn't save my baby girl from herself.

"No she's not." I said I looked over Morana's shoulder and I saw Karnilla looking at me with a smug look. "You did this." I sneered while pointing a finger at her. I started to walk towards her but Lux or Morana whatever my daughter calls herself these days put a force field around.

"Oh no Loki she did this all by herself… but this is a punishment from Thanos to you, you will watch as your daughters heart turns black before your eyes and while your so called family turns on you one by one." Karnilla smiled. I looked and I saw that Lux was now standing beside Karnilla smirking a little.

"Lux I beg of you." I pleaded. Lux just shook her head and stayed where she was. "If that is your final decision then don't come back to Asgard nor Midguard!" I boomed

"Fine my banishment can start right after on little thing." Lux smiled

"That would be?" I questioned

"For one since I won't be able to Steve for a while and most likely he will be disgusted by me when all of this is over so this goodbye has to be memorable." She smirked

"Don't you dare!" I snapped I saw the same mischievous look in her eye as her mother when she was thinking about something carnal. Plus Lux was also my daughter and I loved to push the boundaries or even go over them.

"Oh but you have no control over me anymore." Lux corrected. I watched as my daughter and Karnilla and enchantress flashed away to Odin knows where. I heard a person running towards me and unstable breathing pattern. I looked behind me and it was Tony.

"You missed the birth." I smirked Tony looked at me and smiled

"Darcy had Arno?" Tony asked

"Yup… he looks exactly like her." I chuckled

"And will probably act exactly like you." Tony laughed when he said that it reminded me of Lux and I started to frown.

"Let's hope not… why are you here stark?" I asked Tony started to fiddle with his fingers and then ran his hand through his hair and let out a big puff.

"Don't kill me but… Tristan and Madison are missing… so is Lux." Tony winced I watched as tony put his arms in front of his body to protect himself.

"What?" I asked I was furious that Tristan was missing but if he was with Madison I knew he would be okay "Don't worry about Lux I know where she is…." I trailed

"Look we got all of S.H.I.E.L.D looking for them…. Where is Lux?" Tony said still not putting his arms down

"Stark put your hands down, I'm not going to kill you…. Lux is dead." I lied Tony looked at me and I saw grief flash in his eyes

"How?!" Tony asked

"She made a wrong turn in life and now she is as good as dead." I shrugged. Tony looked as if he realized what I was talking about I felt a surge of angry go through me because if he knew Lux was becoming evil and didn't tell me I was going to kill this man.

"Look Loki if this is about… Lux sleeping with Steve I lie to you not I wanted to kill him so very bad." Tony said raising his arms in the arm

"Steve and Lux made love?" I asked

"Yeah isn't that what you're talking about?" Tony questioned

"No! I was talking about Lux is working for Thanos. When did this happen?" I snapped

"Oooh…." Tony trailed he smiled and started to back away and I flashed behind him.

"Tony you don't answer me this second I swear I will take away all your little toys." I warned

"Ok ok." Tony sighed "I went to go see if Steve knew where Lux was and well when I went into his room there Lux was… I promise I saw nothing though." Tony blurted I chuckled

"Did you at least lay a finger on Steve?" I asked

"Your daughter played a dirty game." Tony grunted I nodded

"Yeah that seems to be her pattern… tell fury we need a meeting ASAP." I told tony I walked away and to me and Darcy's chamber

"Tell Darce congrats." Tony yelled after me

Madison Pov

I was sitting at the table listening to Starfox talk about himself for the thousandth time today. I mean this man was more full of himself then Tony and I never thought I would meet someone like that let alone be my brother. Tristan was still trying to cope with that his sister intended to kill him and everyone else they loved. Starfox had given Tristan a drink and he had gotten his memory back. So every now and then I will go into his room and wake him up from a nightmare and cuddle till he falls back asleep. I had learned a lot about my family like apparently I have magic in my blood I have started off with the simple stuff like disappearing and making illusions, Starfox said that my power was stronger than Tristan's but I didn't tell Tristan that. I saw Tristan walk in with She-Hulk, he looked like crap; his eyes were sunken in he had lost a lot of weight all of his muscles were gone his eyes were distant and a pale green. His hair was still messy but it had grown all the way to his shoulder.

"Hey babe." I smiled he looked at me and nodded

"Hi." His voice had gotten deeper and rougher he didn't sound like or look like he was 16 anymore.

"Any better?" I asked

"I'm still alive right?" He scoffed. I got up off my seat and went over to him. I was sick and tired of it of the room.

"What is your problem?" Tristan asked

"Look I get your upset, sadden but you need to get yourself together if you're going to get your sister back." I snapped

"She's dead to me." Tristan snapped I looked at him and I slapped him so hard in the face.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again." I breathed I walked away and sat down in front of my brother and again. I saw Tristan murmur something in She-Hulks ear I saw her smirk I felt in urge to go over there and demand what was going on.

"Starfox… the boy wants to train." She-Hulk smiled

"Oh thank the stars." Starfox smiled I looked at Tristan but he didn't look back at me. I got up and walked over to him I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss where I had slapped him. I heard him wince.

"I'm sorry but you deserved that." I whispered in his ear. I waved my hand over his face and the bruise was gone.

"Thanks." He muttered


	12. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry chapter 11 sucked this is a chapter to make up for it; I didn't know what to do for 11 but 12 hopefully is better,

3 months later

"Come on Jane one last push!" Eir shouted Jane gave an unholy scream and pushed for the life of her. Thor was outside with Loki pacing like a mad man. Darcy was beside Jane wiping away the sweat from her forehead. Jane had been in labor for a long 10hrs. They had to take Thor out of the room after the first 5. Tristan and Madison had appeared right before Jane was in labor so they watched the kids. Madison was now Tristan's old height and her hair was still very long and she had magical powers now. Her grey eyes were more like silver; Tristan was taller than Thor and Loki he had scruff and his hair was short it also looked like he had highlights; his green eyes were more intense and he was more tan than he had been before he also had toned muscles. Sif was also at Jane's side.

"I don't think I can push again." Jane mumbled

"Yes you can." Darcy pushed

"Darcy it hurts badly." Jane complained

"I know babe, just one last one." Darcy said. Jane gave one more push and there was a little girl came into the world though she didn't cry. When Jane held the baby in her arms she smiled. The little girl had electric blue eyes and honey brown hair. She was the fattest baby you would ever see in your life. Thor walked into the room and when he saw his little girl he gave a huge smile to Jane. Eir handed the King his third child and Thor held her while swaying.

"Hello Belinda." Thor smiled the royal children walked into the room looking at their sister and cousin. One of the royal children wasn't supposed to be there, was invisible so that no one could sense or see her. She smiled when she saw her entire family cooing over the new baby, saying she was going to be the sweetest girl you would ever meet, but what they didn't know what she did that little girl was going to be a feisty little thing. She was going to have the strength of her father and the brains of her mother; she would be one of the most powerful demigods ever to be born just like her cousin Arno. Arno and Belinda when they grew up would be inseparable two peas in a pod. And with that she disappeared to train for the war with her new family.

6 years later

"Bel is that the best you can do?" The boy taunted

"Please you've fallen on your arse 3 times Ar." Belinda retorted

"Only because I thought it would be fair." Arno smiled. Loki and Thor were watching their children they had just celebrated Arno and Belinda's 12th birthday technically they were supposed to be 6 but they had inherited their fathers powers which made them grow faster than other children.

"You wouldn't let a mere girl beat you, would you Arno?" Thor asked Arno smiled at his uncle and gave his father a wink. Blue swirls started to swarm around him and then he turned blue but his eyes stayed the same color, snow flurries started to fall where Belinda was and he made everything around him turn either into frost or ice. Belinda caught on that they should use powers so more storm clouds swarm around the two children it was now totally black in the sparring arena. Thunder started to rumble the earth to where it felt like an earthquake.

Jane's Pov

Darcy and I ran to where our children where and when we say that they were sparring with their powers. We relaxed a little more. Everyone was on the edge lately because Thanos was starting to attack again and we knew Morana or Lux was helping him. Darcy missed her daughter it wasn't the same without Lux. Tristan and Madison had moved to Jotunhiem so they could perfect their powers and also it was almost time for Tristan's carination and also so they could get more alone time. Loki had been king but he was getting tired now and he just wanted to be done. Loki found out the hard way that being king was not all it was cracked up to be. Ella and Colby were going to S.H.I.E.L.D High school, one so Ella could become and agent and so Colby could find allies for when he would become king of Asgard. Everyone had grown into young adults or preteens. Colby was now Thor's hieght and his voice was deeper too, he had the smaller version of his father muscles and he had grown his hair out so that it would sweep over his forehead his brown eyes showed more maturity. Ella had grown into a young lady she was slightly taller than me and her brown eyes were bright, her blonde hair was to her middle back. Ella had grown into her curves which I know she didn't get from me. Ella had gotten a boyfriend he was midguardian and he had super powers but he went to Xavier academy. He was mutant I wasn't sure what his power was but apparently it was very deadly. She said that they called him Mimic.

"Thor I think it's time to call it a tie." I smiled. Belinda and Arno were still going at it and if they didn't stop both were going to get a cold.

"Alright Dear." Thor smiled

"Hey kiddos lets go get some cake." Loki smiled Thor and him high-fived each other and walked out with a smug look on their faces me and Darcy shared the same look and shook our heads. Belinda and Arno ran to give us a hug and then follow their fathers to the dinner hall.

Arno's Pov

I was walking with my best-friend/cousin. Bel was the only one my age and plus she was the only one who could actually give me a challenge.

"Have you seen Mr. Air head?" I asked Belinda she shot me a warning glare to shut-up "Guessing Daddy doesn't know."

"No… Shut-up would you." She hissed

"I don't get it, you're not dating him but you have a major crush on him, plus his Greek, why couldn't you go for his Roman side?" I asked she shrugged and gave me a smug smile

"Dude your just jealous." She whispered

"Jealous of what, Ares is nothing compared to me." I bragged Belinda started to laugh and she put her arm around my neck.

"You're jealous I spend more time with him." She pushed "And I have a crush and you don't."

"Oh I have a crush you just don't know about her." I smirked

"Who?" She said stepping in front of me to make us stop and her electric blue eyes looked into my ice blues eyes. I smirked and flashed right through her

"Sif." I nodded and ran towards my dad. Belinda hated Sif. It was a long story so one day she came back from hanging out with fire socket. She was mad because Ares really admired Sif because she was the goddess of war and he was the future god of war. I already knew I was the future god of winter and life (Hemdial had told me) But Belinda didn't know yet we had an idea but we weren't sure. I said she would be the goddess of beauty and storms she said she was going to be the goddess of heroes and storms, so we both agreed on the storm. I could hear the thunder crackling outside and I knew that she was mad.

"Hey Ice Man!" Belinda shouted she always called me that when she was annoyed

"Yeah Clouds?" I asked she stormed over to me and punched me in my stomach.

"Ouch." I smirked she gave me a half-hearted smiled and electricity sparked off of her. I heard footsteps running towards us and it was Uncle tony.

"Belinda… and Arno you're coming with me your parents already know." He said

"Wait why?" We both asked

"Arno, you're about to meet your long lost sister." Tony sighed to me. Belinda and I looked at each other and smiled

"Yes, I have been waiting to fight again." Belinda shouted. I smiled outside but inside I was scared terrified apparently I was her doom, she was death I was life they don't get along very well, but what my parents didn't know is that Lux has been visiting, only Belinda knew and she didn't like it but at the same time, she knew how I felt I missed my sister most people didn't see the explosion that happened between the two of us but I did. I knew that I was going to be beside Steve when either I died or she did and I had a bad feeling it was her. Uncle Tony took us to the HQ me and Belinda got our gear on and ran outside with Uncle Hawkeye and Aunt Black Widow.

Third Person Pov

All the avengers were out on the field fighting some type of mutant no one knew not even Tristan or Madison and they were friends with the collector. Belinda, Arno, Madison and Tristan were all fighting off the mystical creatures while The Avengers helped citizens. No one had seen Lux and they were glad because once she came all hell was going to break loose when she did.

"Hey Tristan what is Lux supposed to look like?" Arno asked over the intercom

"She's probably Ella's height, mom's hair color it might be to her waist now unless she cut it, her eye if she's mad will be dark green and she will have a blue jeweled trident and she will have dad's smirk." Tristan answered

"Um… she's here." Arno awed

"What?!" Everyone screamed

"Arno don't move I'll be there in a sec." Steve said

"No captain you will not." Fury said

"Um… Mr. Fury what do I do?" Arno asked

"Fight her." HE said

"NO!" Loki and Tristan screamed

"Yes… I don't want to see either of you helping him." Fury warned. Arno walked towards his sister and looked at her she was the exact opposite of her. Everything she had of their mother he had of their father. He felt like he couldn't breathe the closer he got to her. He felt like the life in him was being sucked out.

"Morana!" Arno screamed Morana looked to where the voice came from and she smirked. Arno knew Lux but he didn't know Morana. Lux was inside there trying to fight her way out. Arno turned into a Frost Giant and so did Morana they started to hand and hand combat but Morana was losing so she used her magic. Morana almost knock Arno out with one of her spells. He was down and Captain America saw him. He ran over to help, Morana was about to finish off Arno but Captain America lifted his shield and it saved him and Arno.

"How dare you interfere." Morana hissed

"Lux... I know your in there, please come back to me I need you." Steve pleaded Arno cringed at the thought of Steve and his sister being together. Miranda shook her head.

"Steve?" She asked. They heard desperation in her voice and they knew that was lux. Arno ran over and grab her into a hug but as soon as lux was there she was gone morana took hold over Arno's neck and held her trident at his heart.

"No!" Steve screeched

"You have no control over me." Morana warned steve ran towards them but before he could get to them. Arno let out an unholy scream and a bright light shot out of his hands and chest. Morana screamed as soon as the light touched her. Arno's eyes looked like complete ice. Morana backed away from Arno and steve and had her trident pointed at them both.

"Steve get everyone as far as possible." Arno warned

"Your just a kid I can't leave you here." Steve protested

"Steve leave NOW!" Arno snapped as morana shot a dark light out of her hands towards them both.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished my sequel for this story so do not fret even there is only one chapter left, I will be posting the sequel, only if you guys want me to though. :) So tell me if you do.


	13. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the end...I've gone through this already but every time I feel heart broken......

"You have no control over me." Morana warned Steve ran towards them but before he could get to them. Arno let out an unholy scream and a bright light shot out of his hands and chest. Morana screamed as soon as the light touched her. Arno's eyes looked like complete ice. Morana backed away from Arno and Steve and had her trident pointed at them both.

"Steve get everyone as far as possible." Arno warned

"You're just a kid I can't leave you here." Steve protested

"Steve leave NOW!" Arno snapped as Morana shot a dark light out of her hands towards them both.

 

Third Person Pov

A black light hit Arno and sent him 20ft. Arno ran back and jumped high into the sky it looked like he was flying like an eagle while the light wrapped around him and hit Morana back. Steve watched as Arno and Morana fought to the death, Darkness and Light swarmed around them, Arno looked like he was getting tired and so Steve did the exact opposite Fury said not to do. He ran over to where Tristan was he saw Madison and Tristan fighting side by side they looked so in sync and perfect flawless.

"Tristan!" Steve screamed Madison turned around and zapped Tristan in the butt

"Ow! Madison." Tristan complained

"Steve called your name." She smiled. Tristan ran over to Steve and helped him take down a couple weird creature thingy's.

"Arno needs your help." Steve said

"I'll be there." Tristan promised Steve nodded and ran to go see if Arno was ok.

Madison's Pov

Tristan and I were fighting but every time we killed one creature it seemed like 10 more would appear. I thought it was time for me and Tristan to practice what we have been doing in Jotunhiem. I looked at Tristan and nodded he got what I was saying and stopped fighting and walked over to me. I took his hand in mine and outstretched my hand.

"Put the force field up now." I told him I watched as a golden wall rose up around us except for our outstretched hands. I focused on all the energy around us and started to suck it all up in my body while Tristan started to make cold winds swirl around us. I turned my hand towards his hand and he the same we surged both our powers together and everything (not from earth) in a 100 meters was going to be dead. The power stopped and I felt like I was going to faint. I felt Tristan catch me before I fell.

"Woah there beautiful." Tristan smiled He sat me down on an abandon car and checked to see if I was hurt. "You good?"

"Yeah, go help your brother." I smiled he nodded but before he left he gave me a kiss and pushed a loose strand of hair from my face.

"I'll be back I promise." He said before flashing away

Tristan's Pov

I flashed to where Steve was and almost got my head blasted off by my little brother.

"Hey watch it." I yelled

"Sorry." He shrugged I ran over and started make frost swarm around Morana and she just smiled "Hey doofus, Frost helps her." Arno smirked I forgot my sister could control that stuff it had been awhile. I stopped the frost and instead I started to suck all the frost into my body. Morana started to suffocate. Arno and I realized that if we took away her frost maybe she would be defeated.

"Tristan suck away all the coldness in the air while I put life inside of her." Arno said

"But won't that hurt you too?" I asked

"Yeah but I'll live." Arno smiled

"Arno you die on me I will kill you." I promised Arno started to laugh

"I'll try my best." He smiled. I started to suck all the coldness in the air and Morana laid on the ground gasping for air; Arno stepped towards Morana and was now towering over while light thrust out of his hands and into Morana. Someone screamed and I couldn't tell who, there was a huge explosion and I felt myself be thrown back really far. I crashed into a truck and there was a ringing in my ear. I tried to get up but I felt dizzy as soon as I stood up. I waited till the ringing in my ear was gone and I stood up, there was smoke everywhere.

"Arno! Arno!" I screamed I couldn't hear my little brother and I started to panic I ran through the smoke and looked in every window door I could find. I tripped over a body and I was about to continue running when I heard a grunt. I looked at the body and it was Arno. He had a deep gash on his forehead and arm. In his chest was a deep shard of glass.

"Oh my Gods." I choked I picked him up but he cried out. "Arno what hurts?" I asked he grunted and tried to say something I looked him over and realized that Morana's Trident was imbedded in his leg. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me." I whined. I saw Arno smirk and I was about to hit him upside his head.

"You're going to smirk, when you're hurt like this?" I asked. I picked him up and started to run towards Madison when I saw Steve looking for someone.

"Steve I found him." I shouted he looked at me and shook his head

"I'm looking for Lux." He answered I didn't think about finding my sister I was sure she was dead. I nodded and continued to run towards Madison. I saw her still sitting on the car I left her on.

"Madi." I said out of breath

"Oh my Valhalla, Tristan what happened to him?" She asked

"Thanks I'm fine." I said she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me. "Ok ok there was an explosion and he got hurt… take him to the infirmary and get him help, I think the trident might have gotten into a major artery." I told Madison

"Sure no problem… where are you going?" She asked

"To go find Lux." I sighed she gave me a kiss on the cheek and took Arno in her arms carefully

"Hell Arno, why are you so heavy?" Madison murmured. I laughed and ran to over where the explosion took place. I looked through the rummage and I couldn't find her. I listened for anything I heard what sounded like sobbing. I walked over to where I heard the noise and I saw Steve cradling Lux. I walked closer and there was very deep gashes were Lux's heart should be.

"Steve." I whispered he looked at me his eyes were rimmed with red.

"I should have been there… I should ha-have been there for… her, I let her go." Steve cried I walked over to her and I saw my sister laying there I took her in my arms and hovered my hands over her body.

"Steve…" I trailed he didn't answered just covered his head "Steve." I snapped

"What?" He asked

"She's alive." I murmured he looked at me with confusion. "Arno didn't kill her he saved her." I smiled

"How?" He asked

"I don't know." I shook my head I felt Lux take a shaky breath and I looked at her; her eyes were open and they were bright green and I knew this was Lux and not Morana.

"Tristan?" Lux asked

"I'm here sis." I smiled she tried to sit up but her gashes didn't let her "Hey, take it easy." I smiled

"Arno did it?" She asked

"Did what?" I questioned

"Gave me life." Lux murmured "I still have the same powers and still the Goddess of winter and Death but its different now."

"How?" Steve questioned

"I don't want people to die but I still control Death." Lux mumbled

"Bring Morana to head quarters." Fury ordered in the intercom. I looked at Steve to see if he wanted to take her but he shook his head.

"I want nothing to do with her." Steve hissed. I nodded and flashed Lux to the Head quarters. My mom and dad were standing beside Fury. My mom looked like she was going to murder someone and my dad looked really tired. I tried to find Madison but I didn't see her. Uncle Bruce walked over and looked at the damage done to Lux and he winced.

"She may not recover from this." Uncle Bruce said

"Oh well." Fury shrugged I looked at him and my eyes flashed. I gently put my sister on the table and stalked over to him.

"Oh well? This is not oh well." I snapped pointing at my sister

"She killed thousands of people, may I remind you?" Fury warned

"So did my father, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha and my Uncle Thor!" I snapped

"But it was for the good." Clint said

"Not for Natasha or my father." I said stalking towards Clint now.

"This is different Tristan." Fury said

"How?" I screamed "We can get her to see the errors that she made; we can get her to get better."

"No we can't." Nat mumbled

"Why not!" I snapped

"Tristan." My mom warned

"What?" I asked

"We would need an avenger to help and we don't have one." She cried

"None of you want to help her?" I asked no one looked at me and just messed around with stuff. "Steve will."

"No I don't." Steve said behind me he was holding Arno and Madison was right behind him. I walked over to Madison and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"You have to help her." I begged

"I would love to help her but I was never an avenger." Madison said I fell down and started to cry my mom ran over to Arno and started murmuring something I looked at my father he looked torn between three worlds not knowing which one to choose. I felt thunder and I knew Belinda had just found out what happened to Arno. I heard big thumps.

"Where is she?" Belinda asked

"Bel not know." I warned

"She hurt him." Belinda countered

"I know ok damn it I know but she's hurt too, and I can't just let her die she's my twins!" I screamed the lights started to flicker and I knew I had to control my emotions or S.H.I.E.L.D. would be out of power for weeks. I walked over to Steve and grabbed him by the shirt,

"I know you still love her." I said looking him in the eye

"No I don't." He spat

"Yes you do." I said

"Tristan I'm sorry but I don't." He cried

"What was that before I found her? You were cradling her you said you were sorry." I snapped

"I don't know ok." Steve said ripping away from my clutches "Look I'll show." Steve walked over to Lux and held her in his arms and lifted her chin he kissed her and then he stopped I watched as he let her go and gently laid her back down.

"See nothing happened." He said shrugging "I'm sorry Tristan." I looked at my sister and wished that someone would come to save her. I lived 6 years without her I didn't want to live forever without her. I walked over to her but what I saw freaked me out all her gashes were gone and she was breathing steadily. I looked at Steve and smirked he saw my look and walked out of the room.

"Fury take her to the infirmary and make sure she's ok… but she will live." I said to Fury and looking at anyone to question me.

"And you would know this how?" Fury asked I saw Lux sit up and look around the room.

"That's how." I said stalking out of the room with Madison beside me.

Madison's Pov

I had no idea where Tristan was taking me but I followed until we were at our little spot on the top of the HQ and he sat me down. I looked at him while he paced around trying to calm his nerves I was getting ready to leave when he flashed in front of me.

"Please don't leave." He begged I looked at him and pursed my lips.

"Why?" I asked

"I need you here." He said I took him into a hug and looked up at him

"She'll be ok." I said

"No she won't, she will keep making the same mistakes until Steve saves her." Tristan said while shaking his head I looked at him "There was a prophecy like 7 years ago." He shrugged I nodded and sat down on the ground I patted the spot beside me and he laid his head in my lap while I brushed his hair.

"How'd you know Steve still loved her?" I asked

"He had the look in his eye." Tristan said

"What look?" I asked

"The look of a Love sick man." He answered

"And you would now that how?" I asked

"Because I feel the same way." He said sitting up and looking me directly in the eye I felt the heat rising up my cheek and I looked away but he gently turned my face to look him directly in the eye. He was smiling that beautiful smile that I had fallen hard for all those years ago. He leaned in to claim my lips and I kissed him back he picked me up and sat me on the ledge I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I heard him moan and I smirked. I pulled him down more so I could get closer to him. I didn't care if anyone saw us it had been a long day and we bothed needed to know that it was ok and we were there for each other. I separated from the kiss and started to kiss his jaw line and like a magnet I went right back to his lips, I felt his cold hands go to the back of my neck and I let out a moan.

"Tristan." I heard a voice say I looked behind him and it was his mom, he saw her and looked at me.

"Go." I smiled he kissed me one more time

"I love you." He whispered on my lips. I smiled and watched as he walked over to his mom. I flashed into the room we had just left and I saw Lux handcuffed and sitting on the table still.

"I know that's not really you." I said Lux flashed and she was sitting on the floor her head against the wall and she looked like she was crying. I sat down beside her.

"I messed my life up." She mumbled

"You can say that again." I agreed she looked at me and rested her head on my shoulder; Lux was my girl best-friend it took me a while to except that she had gone evil and all that.

"Lux why did you do it?" I choked

"You saw them no one wanted to save me except Tristan… not even my mother or father wanted to save me." She said

"You don't know that." I said she flashed the scene in front of us

"Look into all their eyes and tell me I'm wrong." She pushed I looked into all of their eyes and I saw that she was wrong they wanted to help her but they were all hurt and mad and saddened.

"You're wrong." I smiled

"I'm glad my brother is dating you." She smiled

"Why?" I asked

"He needs you, we all do." She smiled she looked up at me and sat up straight.

"Your Thanos's sister." Lux awed

"What gave it away?" I asked

"You both have that intense gaze, granted you look more like your brother Starfox." Lux said

"Yeah no don't about that.' I smiled

"Thanos is going to kill me." Lux said

"I won't let him." I promised

"Thanks." Lux smiled I saw Loki and Thor walk into the room with hand cuffs and string. Lux got up and walked over and let them put the hands cuffs on her hands. Then Thor took the thread and started to sew the string in her lips, streaks of tears ran down her face and while all this was happening no one said anything. Loki took Lux's arm.

"Hemdial!" Thor boomed

"Wait where are you going?" I asked

"Jail Madi, 6 months on Asgard 6 months on Earth." Lux said in my mind I gaped at her and she winked at me and with that she was flashed away.

Belinda's Pov

I was sitting beside Arno's bedside and I had my head in my hands. When I saw Lux I was going to hurt her so bad. I saw a flash and I thought it was going to be Tristan or Madison but it was Ares. He gave me a half smile and pulled a chair beside me.

"How's he doing?" He asked I looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah." He shrugged

"Not good." I mumbled

"I can get my brother or some nectar maybe-

"No, that won't help him." I snapped

"It's supposed to work on Gods." Ares said

"Go ahead and try." I said waving my arms Ares got up and fished some nectar out of his pocket and let it drop in Arno's mouth. We waited a min. and then Arno was up and staring at Ares.

"So this is fire socket." Arno smiled

"The least you can do it say Thank you." Ares warned

"To a Greek god no way, maybe your Roman form." Arno said Ares flashed a dangerous red but I put my arm on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Bel, did you ask him to be here." Arno asked

"No." I said

"Why are you here?" Arno asked

"I wanted to see if you're ok." Ares shrugged "And to see how Belinda was holding up." Arno narrowed his eyes at Ares and then nodded and gave him a smug smile.

"His worthy, Bel." Arno nodded. I smiled and gave him a hug "Dude just almost died."

"Oh I'm sorry." I blushed Ares was looking between us "I wanted him like you."

"Oh…" Ares trailed

"Ares is it true that you cannot be defeated?" Arno asked

"Yeah." Ares boasted

"Well I think I could kick your arse." Arno smirked. I smiled and Ares just nodded

"We will have to see one day." Ares promised he got up and gave me a quick kiss on the hand and then flashed away. I felt the heat on my cheek and I saw Arno giving me a kissy face.

"Oh Shut up." I warned pointing a finger at him "I'm still mad you like Sif."

"I was joking Bel, I don't like anyone right now I just want to spar and perfect my magic and become a avenger like Uncle Tony and your dad." Arno smiled. I looked at him for a moment and I realized he was telling the truth.

"Really no one?" I asked

"Nope, the ladies can't handle me yet." Arno smirked

"You're gross." I said

"I'm not the one who has a boyfriend." Arno said

"Oh my gods Arno his not my boyfriend." I whined

"Yeah sure him kissing your hand wasn't a form of him being your boyfriend?" Arno asked

"No…gods." I sighed Arno laughed but it turned into a cough and he winced I looked for some water and I gave it to him.

"Thanks." He smiled I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go home." I frowned

"Ok." He nodded I walked out of the room and looked behind me Arno waved bye and I waved back.

"Hemdial!" I shouted and he flashed me to Asgard. "Hey big guy." I smirked Hemdial laughed

"Hello princess Belinda." He smiled I ran to the castle

Darcy's Pov

I was in Fury's office trying hard not to kill him; he said that Lux should be in prison for the rest of her life. I didn't agree I said a year or two and have Steve be with her for half of that year. Loki thought that was a bad idea but he didn't want Lux in prison for the rest of her life. Thor said she should be in prison 6 months in Asgard and then 6 months on earth and then a year of rehabilitation. Jane said that was a good idea but Fury was being such an ass it wasn't good enough for him.

"No you saw what she did." Fury said

"Loki and Natasha did the same thing… no offence babe." I said Loki just looked at me and shook his head Fury rubbed his head. "Wait why are we even asking you?"

"I was wondering the same thing Darce." Jane said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fury asked

"This is our problem not yours sorry Nick but what we decide you have no say in." I said I walked out of the office and straight to the coffee machine. I was about to drink but it flashed away. "Loki give me back my coffee." I warned

"No." He said I turned around and stormed over to him

"Yes you will." I said he sighed and flashed the coffee in front of me I was about to drink it when Jane took it out of my hand and drunk some.

"Ooh this is good Darcy." Jane smirked in the cup

"I hate you both." I said while making me another cup of coffee I sat down on the couch in front of the TV and saw Tony walk in.

"Man it was hell out there." Tony said while spreading out on the couch and laying his feet on my lap.

"Stark feet off… now." I said Tony took his legs off of me and sat up.

"Loki have you not taken care of Darcy; she gets like this when she either needs to get laid badly or pregnant or she's stressed." Tony smirked

"I assure you Tony I have taken care of Darcy." Loki said

"So that rules out being laid, please don't tell me you're pregnant again." Tony pleaded

"NO!" I and Loki said at the same time. Thor and Jane started to laugh and Pepper smack Tony in the head.

"She's obviously stress." Pepper said

"True, true." Tony nodded while grabbing peppers waist and sitting her on his lap. Loki sat on the edge of the coach and played with my hair.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Loki

"Thor's idea." Loki answered I started to cry in his lap. I just wanted to have one year were all my kids weren't missing, training, evil, in jail, figuring out their powers, I knew marring Loki meant that it wasn't going to be easy but I was never prepared for this.

"Mom seriously your crying is loud and I'm trying to meditate." I heard Lux say in my mind I sat up and looked around

"Where is Lux?" I asked

"We took her to Asgard." Thor answered I nodded

"Lux this is no time for jokes." I said back to her

"It was only an experiment." Lux shrugged I could feel her smirking.

"Lux you killed a lot of people." I said

"They were going to die anyway." Lux snapped I was about to say something else but I left it at that and went to go check on Arno with Loki.

Colby's Pov

I was walking through the castle mumbling to myself. I was pissed I didn't get to fight I had a science examine and I couldn't miss it so of course Belinda got to fight with the avengers. Ella was with Calvin (mimic); the dude creeped me out he could absorb anyone's power thankfully professor x taught him how to control it. I walked into the sparring arena and saw Sif, she was destroying the dummies. I smiled when I saw her; her raven hair flying whenever she turned, her eyes showed so much determination; I started to wonder who had upset her.

"Sif." I shouted she turned and looked at me she was getting ready to bow but I stopped her. "You don't have to bow." I took her hand in mine and gave it a kiss.

"Hello Colby." She smiled I let go of her hand and leaned back on my heels.

"How are you fairing?" I asked

"Just fine and you?" Sif answered

"It could be better." I shrugged "I noticed you were pretty upset at those poor dummies." Sif started to laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes I was." She answered

"May I ask why?" I questioned

"Yes… It's about the war I wasn't able to fight." Sif complained

"I understand I wasn't either." I said sitting on a bench I patted the space beside me and Sif answered the invitation.

"You have truly grown." Sif smiled

"I know." I smirked

"You have your father in you… I admire that." Sif smiled

"Thank you… I must go see my family, another time?" I asked

"Yes, hopefully next time will your carination." Sif intrigued

"Well first, I would need a queen." I smiled I gave her hand another kiss and left for Midguard. I walked to the bifrost but, I pasted Belinda.

"Hey Bel." I smiled I looked at her and she was blushing bright red I looked at her even closer and I saw she was rubbing a certain part of her hand.

"Oh hey Cole." Belinda said not looking me in the eye.

"How'd the war go?" I asked that seem to snap her out of her daze and looked at me.

"Morana failed Lux is in prison, Arno is hurt…but he got better really quick, um and Tristan went bonkers on Fury; that was really funny." Belinda smiled

"How did Arno get better the war just ended like 2 hours ago?" I pondered

"Oh…Um…Lucky I guess." Belinda shrugged I narrowed my eyes and looked at her for a good minute she started to squirm under my gaze and I smiled.

"Is it his Roman or Greek side?" I whispered in her ear she looked at me and started to panic "Bel, calm down Hemdial already told us this was going to happen."

"Greek." She winced I cringed at her saying his Greek side

"Which God?" I asked

"Ares." I she half smiled I nodded I figured it was him, I don't think Poseidon or Hermes not even Dionysius could handle my sister.

"Good choice." I smiled I gave her a kiss on the forehead and then walked to the bifrost I nodded at Hemdial and the orbs started to circle and I watched as the stars turned into HQ of S.H.I.E.L.D. I saw Tristan and Madison kissing in the corner.

"Get a room." I cringed Madison blushed as bright as a tomato and Tristan smirked. Tristan clasped my shoulder and smiled

"That look in your eye, Steve has it I have it…. Who's the lucky girl?" He asked I gaped at him and shook my head.

"No one." I lied

"Yeah, lying to the God of Lies son, not your best idea Cole." Tristan snorted I looked at him and huffed

"Sif." I sighed he ruffle my hair and chuckled

"Nice pick." He smirked I shook my head and laughed

"When did you become the expert on love?" I asked he looked at Madison and smiled

"When I met her." "Plus Hemdial just proclaimed me the God of Love and Electricity." Tristan shrugged

"Figures." I nodded

"Did he tell you what you're the God of?" Tristan asked "He said Ella is the Goddess of Intelligence and Fairness."

"Nope." I said shaking my head "I'll probably figure it out the night of my carination."

"Well first you need a queen." Tristan nudged

"Like you found yours already." I retorted

"Oh I did, she just doesn't know yet." Tristan smiled I looked at Madison then back at Tristan and then grinned ear to ear.

"It's about time." I smiled while slapping Tristan's back

"Shhh, I haven't asked her yet." Tristan shushed I smiled and nodded.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked

"I think they're with my mom and Dad and Uncle Tony and Aunt Pep." Tristan answered I walked towards where I usually saw all of them. They were talking in hushed tones and looked pretty sad which is reasonable.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked everyone's head turned and looked at me it was kind of creepy.

"No." My mom said I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and the same for my Aunt Darcy.

"How is she?" I asked everyone knew who I was asking about but no one answered.

"She'll be fine." Aunt pepper said I got up and was starting to walk out of the room

"Where are you going?" My dad asked

"To go think." I said

"Be back soon we will be announcing who you are God of and when your carination will be." My Uncle Loki said I nodded and left the room I went outside and breathed in the New York air. You couldn't get this smell anywhere else. In probably in a 6 months' time I would finish High School and be proclaimed King of Asgard, it felt like just yesterday my Dad was proclaimed king but really that was like 9 years, but in Asgard that was more like 9,000 years.

"Prince Colby!" Hemdial boomed

"Yeah, Hemdial?" I ask

"I am proud to proclaim you the God of Courage and Warriors." He boomed I smiled and fist pumped the air I looked behind me and I saw my entire family they were all smiling and my mom looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"You guys knew?" I asked

"Of course we knew." Belinda laughed Arno and him we trying hard not to jump on me I could both of them getting ready to run to me and give me a hug.

"Come on." I smiled everyone came over and crushed me in the hug of death. It was good to see everyone smiling again and everyone here in one place. I looked around I saw my parents and Uncle Loki and Aunt Darcy smiling looking at their kids, Ella and Tristan were talking about how it felt great to know what their domains were and Belinda and Arno were making fireworks out of thunder and frost. It was just a typical day in our crazy family. But there was still something missing, and I noticed her she was standing on the edge of the railing smiling at us. I nodded her way and waved, she nodded and then flashed back to Asgard

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wanted to end it with the family not crying, bickering, wondering just happy still with the twist of mystery though. 
> 
> I will be starting to write the sequel probably in a few weeks from now. I want to thank everyone who has kudos or commented on my story it meant a lot!


End file.
